Indestructible
by monggu kai
Summary: Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah jika aku menunjukkan rasa cinta yang begitu dalam pada seseorang, yang salah adalah mengharapkan dan memaksa dia untuk melakukan hal yang sama terhadap ku. Genderswitch ! HUNKAI...HUNKAI...HUNKAI...


**Indestructible**

**.**

**.**

**(Terinspirasi dari lagu Girls Generation dengan judul yang sama)**

Pair : HUNKAI

(Sehun x Kai)

GS for KAI

Rated : T

**WARNING !**

**Gak suka pair nya ga usah dibaca, Cerita pasaran dan sangat absurd.**

**Alur datar, banyak typo, garing dan membosankan. **

**Yang tak berminat membaca Kai GS, deskripsi bertele-tele, benci dengan words panjang disarankan tak membaca cerita ini dan silahkan EXIT! Daripada mual diakhir kata.**

**Note : **

Defender : bek/ pemain belakang dalam formasi sepakbola.

Midfielder : gelandang/ pemain yang berada di tengah dalam formasi sepakbola

Winger : pemain sayap/ pemain yg beroperasi di sisi kanan/ kiri dalam formasi sepakbola

Striker : penyerang/ pemain depan yang bertugas mencetak gol

Passing : mengoper/mengumpan bola

Dribbling : menggiring bola/ membawa bola dengan kaki

Shooting : tembakan/ cara memasukkan bola untuk menciptakan gol

Heading : sundulan

Assist : umpan kepada kawan setim sehingga berbuah gol

Ballon d'Or : gelar untuk pemain sepakbola terbaik di dunia

corner kick : sepak pojok

Starting line up : sebelas pemain utama dalam tim sepakbola

WAGS : Wife and girlfriends/ sebutan untuk pasangan pesepakbola

**ENJOY**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh Sehun…! Oh Sehun …. ! Oh Sehun …! Fighting!"

Suara teriakkan memekakkan telinga itu keluar dari mulut seorang siswi di pinggir lapangan sepakbola. Seorang pelatih dari kumpulan atlet-atlet sekolah itu sampai menutup telinganya gara-gara suara cempreng gadis itu.

"Kai, orang-orang sekarang melihati kita. Kecilkan suara mu" Sunny memperingati Kai yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Oh Sehun ! kau hebat. Aku selalu mendukung mu!"

Kai mengabaikan ucapan Sunny dan malah makin menguatkan suara dukungannya. Sunny mendengus kesal karena Kai yang terlalu keras kepala.

"Kai aku lelah. Kita duduk di bangku itu saja melihatnya"

Xiumin mencoba menarik tangan Kai dari pinggir lapangan. Ketiga gadis itu duduk di bangku yang disediakan untuk penonton.

"Lihat lah Sehun ku, dia tampan sekali. Dia makin tinggi, makin tampan dan makin seksi"

"Kau terlalu berlebihan memujinya"

Kai mencubit pipi Sunny karena Sunny tak menyetujui ucapannya.

"Sehun memang tampan Sunny. Kau buta tak menyadarinya"

"Dia memang tak tampan. Kita melihat latihan anak klub Basket saja, mereka lebih keren daripada anak-anak klub sepakbola ini"

"Tidak! pesepakbola lebih seksi daripada pebasket. Xiumin juga pasti lebih memilih menemaniku karena ada Luhan disini. Ya kan Xiumin?"

"Iya" jawab Xiumin kalem.

"Ayo lah Kai. Oh Sehun itu tak akan melirik mu sekalipun kau kehilangan suara mu meneriakinya. Kita ke lapangan basket saja, aku bersumpah kau akan lebih tergila-gila melihat mereka daripada melihat Oh Sehun"

"Sudah ku katakan aku tidak suka basket dan para pemainnya. Sepakbola itu lebih menyenangkan di tonton daripada Basket. Sampai kapan pun aku tak mau ke sana"

"Kai, kau bicara seperti itu karena kau suka saja pada Oh Sehun. Kau suka sepakbola hanya karena Sehun pesepakbola. Jika kau melihat Park Chanyeol, Jackson, Zitao dan Kris Wu saat beraksi di lapangan, kau akan jauh lebih histeris melihat mereka. Mereka lebih tampan kalau kau mau mengalihkan mata mu dari Oh Sehun" Sunny terus mencoba merayu Kai.

Xiumin yang mendengar perbincangan kedua sahabatnya diam saja. Ia paham Kai sampai kapan pun tak akan mau di bujuk Sunny. Matanya terlalu fokus melihat seorang pria tinggi bernama Oh Sehun. Sehun adalah teman Luhan yang mana adalah siswa yang di puja Xiumin. Luhan dan Sehun juga merupakan teman di club junior Seoul FC. Ia sebenarnya ingin seperti Kai yang bisa menjerit memberi dukungan pada Luhan agar pria yang ditaksirnya itu tahu kalau ia menyukainya. Tapi ia tipe pemalu, jadi yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah duduk diam di samping Kai dan mengamati bagaimana Luhan berlari dan menggiring bola di lapangan. Intinya ia suka Kai tetap berada di sini bersamanya dan tak menyetujui ajakan Sunny yang lebih menyukai pebasket sekolah mereka.

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa jantung ku jadi sesak sekali?"

Kai memegang dada kirinya dan membuat kedua temannya cemas menatapnya. Apalagi dahi dan pipinya agak basah karena keringat

"Kau punya penyakit jantung Kai? apa kita perlu ke UKS sekarang?" ucap Sunny langsung berdiri dan kelihatan cemas. Cepat-cepat ia usap peluh yang membasahi wajah Kai.

"Ini minumlah, pelan-pelan saja"

Xiumin menyodorkan satu botol minumannya ke arah Kai. Kai menghela napas pelan menatap kedua sahabat karibnya ini.

"Aku bukan sakit jantung dan aku tak perlu obat. Aku hanya sulit menahan napas melihat Sehun berpeluh dan seksi seperti itu. Aku hanya butuh Sehun sekarang karena ia penyebab jantung ku berdebar seperti ini"

Plakkk…

Kini gantian Sunny yang mencubit pipi Kai dengan gemas.

"Dasar gila. Kau membuat kami khawatir bodoh"

"Kai, jangan bercanda berlebihan seperti itu"

Xiumin juga _shock _melihat Kai yang makin hari makin gila dengan pesona Oh Sehun. Suara tawa Kai membuat sahabatnya mulai berpikir bahwa Oh Sehun benar-benar berbahaya untuk kesehatan fisik dan mental Kim Kai.

"Lihat lah calon suami ku itu. Kakinya panjang dan tampak seksi sekali. Mana mungkin aku tahan melihat pria seperti itu. Walaupun terkadang ia nampak malas, acuh, dan agak sombong, tapi ia benar-benar _manly_. Matanya nya itu berbinar dan cerah, kalian tahu apa artinya?"

Kedua temannya menggeleng cepat.

"Itu artinya ia pria yang _gentle _dan berhati tulus. Sulit mendapatkan jenis pria seperti Sehun ini. Tapi Sehun pasti jadi milikku"

"Teruslah bermimpi, mana mungkin Sehun akan menyukai gadis suka berteriak dan gila seperti mu" ejek Sunny.

"Yah! kau meragukan tekad ku mendapatkannya?"

"Karena Sehun tak pernah menyukai mu"

"Aku akan berusaha membuat nya menyukai ku. Cinta itu perjuangan. Dan aku tahu perjuangan mendapatkan pria menawan seperti Sehun itu tak mudah. Aku akan berusaha keras Sunny. Seluruh sekolah akan tahu bahwa Sehun itu milikku nanti"

"Aku tak yakin"

"Lihat saja nanti"

"Sudahlah, kenapa kalian berdebat terus?"

"Xiumin, Sunny terus menyebalkan. Kau lihat sendirikan?"

"Sunny, berhenti meragukan Kai"

Kai melihat Sunny cemberut menatapnya. Kai mengabaikannya dan terus melihat Sehun yang sekarang dengan seragam birunya berlari ke arah gawang lawan. Pria itu mendesah kecewa saat tembakannya meleset. Kai tertawa kecil melihatnya. Apapun ekspresi Sehun, Kai selalu menyukainya. Menjadi _fangirl _Sehun membuatnya hapal akan semua raut dan mimik muka Oh Sehun. Sehun terlalu tampan dan menggemaskan dalam tiap ingatan dan bayangan Kai.

_ HUNKAI_

Setelah sesi latihan selesai, Kai berlari mendekati kelompok Sehun. Ia mengajak Xiumin dan juga Sunny. Tapi kemudian ia memisahkan diri dan menghampiri Sehun seorang diri. Ia membuka tasnya mengambil handuk kecil dan minuman untuk pujaan hatinya yang tampak kelelahan.

"Kau lagi"

Sehun terlihat bosan melihat Kai.

"Tentu saja aku, memangnya ada gadis di sekolah ini yang sangat setia memantau mu?"

"Berhenti berteriak–teriak ribut seperti tadi. Kami terganggu dengan suara mu"

"Aku hanya menyemangati mu"

"Kau bisa mendukung kami, tapi kau terlalu ekstrim berteriaknya"

Sehun mengajak Luhan, Minho dan beberapa temannya untuk pulang. Melihat Sehun berniat pulang, ia segera menyampaikan tujuannya.

"Sehun, bagaimana kalau besok kita nonton?"

"Aku tak bisa"

"Kalau besok nya lagi?"

"Aku juga tak bisa"

"Bagaimana kalau kita kencan menonton Seoul FC minggu nanti?"

"Tidak"

"Kenapa kau tak mau pergi kencan dengan ku?"

"Karena aku tak menyukai mu"

Kai lagi-lagi mengabaikan rasa sakit akibat penolakan Sehun. Ia mencari topik pembicaraan lain untuk mengakrabkan diri. Mumpung Sehun masih berdiri menunggu temannya yang sedang berbincang bersama pelatih mereka.

"Tadi aksi mu mencetak gol sangat keren. Kemampuan mu terus meningkat Sehun, kau hebat. Kau harus makin rajin berlatih, aku yakin suatu saat kau akan mengenakan seragam Timnas Korea, dan aku akan jadi salah satu pendukung mu saat itu. Aku janji…. "

"….."

Kai cemberut karena Sehun sudah bergabung bersama dengan teman-temannya. Ia ingin mengikuti Sehun. Tapi tampaknya Sehun sedang ingin bersenang-senang dengan mereka. Jadi Kai hanya bisa menatapnya dalam diam seperti ini. Mungkin ia harus mencoba lagi esok hari.

"Sehun, kenapa tak kau ajak pacar mu itu? dia cukup manis kelihatannya"

"Woohyun, dia bukan pacar ku. Dia itu pengganggu ku"

_ HUNKAI_

Di sabtu sore yang agak mendung Kai berlari kencang menuju lapangan sepakbola di belakang sekolah. Melihat Sehun latihan sudah jadi jadwal wajib nya. Ia melihat Sunny dan Xiumin sudah ada di pinggir lapangan.

"Hai, apa sudah lama latihannya mulai?"

"Belum, baru dua puluh menitan" jawab Xiumin

"Sunny, kenapa masih disini? katanya lebih suka melihat anak Basket?"

"Aku tak punya teman disana, jadi terpaksa aku menemani Xiumin disini"

Kai tertawa melihat Sunny yang egois tapi selalu setia kawan pada mereka.

"Sehun ku kenapa cocok sekali memakai seragam biru seperti itu?"

Kai langsung mengeluarkan kameranya dan mengikuti arah pergerakan Sehun yang cukup cepat berlari.

"Pelatih kenapa menempatkan Sehun di posisi _winge_r kanan sih? Sehun itu itu kreator serangan di tengah dan predator di mulut gawang. Bukan pelayan _assist _para pemain depan"

"Memangnya apa beda posisi itu Kai? Oh Sehun tetap bermain bola juga kan?" tanya Sunny polos.

"Tentu saja beda. Biasanya Sehun bersinar kalau ia menjadi _midfielder_ di tengah yang menganalisa pergerakan lawan untuk membangun serangan atau penyelesai akhir sebagai seorang _striker._ Sedangkan _winger_ pasti tidak cocok untuknya karena ia tak terbiasa bermain di area kanan yang sempit dan ia bukan tipe pemain kidal"

"Woah, aku tak mengerti apa yang kau katakan Kai. Tapi kau sepertinya makin tahu banyak tentang sepakbola" ucap Sunny

"Aku tahu karena sering menonton pertandingan sepakbola dan sering begadang di malam hari karena ingin tahu juga apa yang Sehun lihat. Aku tak ingin bodoh kalau mengobrol sepakbola pada Sehun"

"Apa kau tak mengantuk dan lelah menonton bola di malam hari Kai?" tanya Xiumin ingin tahu.

"Tentu saja ngantuk. Tapi aku tak ingin mengeluh tentang itu, karena tak boleh ada kata LELAH dalam mengejar CINTA"

"Kai, ajari aku tentang permaianan sepakbola dan aturan-aturannya. Aku ingin seperti itu juga untuk Luhan"

"Tenang saja, serahkan pada ku Xiumin. Oh ya, kau harus tahu Luhan menyukai klub sepakbola Manchester United. Jadi cari saja info tentang klub sepakbola Inggris itu"

"Darimana kau tahu kalau Luhan menyukai Club itu?" tanya Xiumin lagi

"Aku sering membaca percakapan Luhan dan Sehun di SNS. Mereka selalu berdebat tentang kehebatan pemain-pemain favorit mereka. Sehun sangat menyukai Messi, Iniesta, dan Neymar Jr. Sedangkan Luhan selalu memuji Robin Van Persie setinggi langit. Percakapan mereka lucu sekali"

"Oh begitu. Nanti aku akan mencari _merchandise_ klub itu saja sebagai kado ulang tahun Luhan"

"Xiumin, berikan hadiah itu langsung pada Luhan. Jangan menaruh nya di loker seperti tahun lalu. Dia tak akan tahu nanti kalau kau yang memberi. Penggemar Luhan itu cukup banyak" saran Kai

"Aku malu Kai"

Kai gemas sendiri melihat Xiumin yang selalu malu dan sering hampir pingsan tiap berada dekat dengan Luhan.

"Biarkan saja Kai, aku lebih suka dengan sikap Xiumin yang malu-malu seperti itu. Daripada kau yang tak tahu malu di depan Sehun" ucap Sunny meledek

Kai langsung mencubit kedua pipi Sunny karena gemas.

"Lama-lama pipi ku bisa mengembang jika ka uterus menarikinya Kai"

"Cinta itu bukan untuk disembunyikan Sunny bodoh"

"Kai lihat itu, pelatih memarahi Sehun" ucap Xiumin menghentikan pertengkaran Kai dan Sunny.

Kai melihat ke arah lapangan dan kegiatan latihan itu memang di hentikan.

"Sudah ku katakan sebelumnya Sehun, tambah bobot tubuh mu. Kau tak akan bisa menjadi pemain hebat dan terkenal dengan bobot tubuh mu yang sekarang. Kau mudah sekali jatuh jika ditekel _defender_ lawan. Aku sudah berpikir keras posisi apa yang cocok dengan tubuh ramping mu ini. Dan ternyata posisi _winger_ pun tak bisa kau mainkan dengan benar. Perbaiki pola makan dan pola latihan mu mulai sekarang. Tubuh yang ideal menentukan karier seorang pesepakbola Sehun. Kau tak akan sukses dimasa depan dengan tubuh mu yang seperti ini"

"Pelatih, kau jangan seenaknya saja mengatakan Sehun tak bisa sukses di masa depan karena bentuk tubuhnya. Kau tahu kan seorang Lionel Messi pada usia 10 tahun diagnosis tidak akan tumbuh dengan baik sesuai remaja pada umumnya karena masalah hormon pertumbuhan. Ia debut sebagai pemain Barcelona pada usia 16 tahun hanya setinggi 169 cm. Ia bisa dikatakan lebih pendek dari Sehun dan kalah jauh dari pemain Eropa yang tinggi dan tegap. Tapi hasilnya? ia lah satu-satu nya manusia di bumi ini yang menang FIFA Ballon d'Or sebanyak empat kali. Jadi jangan mematahkan semangat Sehun seperti itu. Karena bagimanapun juga kau tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada masa depan Sehun. Ia selalu latihan sangat keras selama ini. kau jangan…."

"Hei…hei. Kau ini siapa marah-marah begitu?"

Semua pemain dan orang-orang di tepi lapangan itu terdiam dan menatap Kai lekat. Sedangkan Sehun terlihat merasa bersalah pada pelatih mereka.

"Aku fans Sehun dan aku menyukainya" jawab Kai lantang

"Ya ampun, cepat sana pergi ke bangku lapangan lagi. Aku pelatih disini, jadi aku lebih tahu apa yang terbaik untuknya" ucap Doo joon mengusir Kai

"Cepat ambil posisi kalian lagi. Hoya, gantikan posisi Sehun di kanan. Dan kau Sehun, keluarlah dari lapangan dulu"

Kai kesal sekali pada pelatih Doo joon yang malah mengeluarkan Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun nampak marah melihat Kai yang sekarang melihatnya.

"Sehun, jangan dengarkan kata-kata pelatih mu. Kau pasti sukses di masa depan nanti" ucap Kai berusaha menghibur Sehun yang sekarang meminum air mineral di _bench_ pemain.

"Kau membuat ku malu pada pelatih. Jangan urusi aku dan sok tahu tentang ku"

Sehun meninggalkan Kai begitu saja dan berdiri di lapangan memperhatikan teman-temannya yang sedang latihan.

"Kai, kita pulang saja. Ini sudah mau turun hujan" ucap Xiumin mendekati Kai

"Kalian pulang saja duluan"

Kai masih memandang Sehun dan enggan beranjak dari _bench_ pemain di tepi lapangn itu.

Sunny yang melihat Kai di acuhkan Sehun sangat kasihan dalam hatinya.

"Hei, mau hujan nih. Kau mau pulang tidak?" ujar Sunny sok cerewet

Kai yang sadar Sunny bicara meneriakinya menatap tajam temannya yang imut itu.

"Aku masih mau menunggu pangeran ku. Aku tahu pasti dia butuh teman untuk bicara"

"Ya ampun Kai, dia itu bukan gadis seperti kita. Lagi pula benar kata pelatihnya, Oh Sehun perlu menambah bobot tubuhnya. Dia cukup kurus sekarang. Hei, kenapa tidak kau beri saja tiap hari Oh Sehun bekal makanan yang sehat. Pasti dia akan menerimanya karena butuh asupan menambah berat badan. Aku yakin dia akan luluh dengan perhatian mu"

Kai langsung berpikir dan membayangkan ide Sunny. Moodnya kembali baik karena menghayal hal-hal indah tentangnya dan Sehun.

"Sunny, aku menyayangi mu" ucap Kai sambil memeluk Sunny erat.

"Ish, jangan main peluk-peluk, nanti orang-orang pikir kita pacaran" ujar Sunny sok jengkel

Kai tersenyum saja dan kembali memperhatikan Sehun.

"Kami pulang dulu ya, ini sudah mau hujan"

"Oke"

Kai melihat kedua sahabatnya yang sudah pergi terburu-buru karena rintik-rintik hujan sudah turun cukup rapat.

"Semuanya! latihan kita sampai sini saja, sepertinya lapangan akan tergenang air dan sulit mengalirkan bola" ucap asisten pelatih pada pemain-pemain itu.

Kai melihat seluruh pemain segera berlari ke pinggir lapangan mengambil perlengkapan mereka dan segera memasuki gedung olahraga menghindari hujan. Para pelatih juga sudah tak ada di lapangan lagi. Tapi Oh Sehun masih diam dan berdiri di tepi lapangan. Pemuda itu mengambil bola di _corner kick _dan menggiringnya ke tengah lapangan.

"Dia pasti merasa berkecil hati" Kai bergumam sendiri

Kai kembali duduk di pinggir lapangan melihat Oh Sehun yang berusaha keras latihan di bawah hujan yang cukup deras mengguyur bumi. Ia tak khawatir dengan tubuhnya yang basah terkena guyuran hujan. Sehun yang di lapangan terus menggiring bola di lapangan lebih basah dari nya, jadi tubuhnya yang sekarang basah tak menjadi kekhawatirannya.

_HUNKAI_

Sehun berjalan pelan menuju halte bus dan ia sudah biasa melihat seorang gadis berkulit tan mengikutinya dari belakang. Ia bertanya dalam hati, jam berapa gadis itu berada di depan rumahnya mengingat ini masih kurang jam setengah tujuh pagi. Sehun berpikir gadis itu benar-benar mengerikan. Ia bukan artis saja sudah di kuntit senekat ini. Ia buru-buru menaiki bus dan mencari tempat duduk di pojok belakang. Kai yang tak ingin ketinggalan bus juga segera menaiki bus dan meneliti tiap bangku penumpang dimana Sehun berada. Ia segera duduk di samping Sehun yang duduk di sudut paling belakang.

"Selamat pagi Sehun"

Kai memberikan senyum terbaiknya. Dan Sehun masih diam mendengarkan musik dari _ipod_ milik nya. Kai menyodorkan kotak bekalnya yang berisi roti selai gandum dan _sandwich_ pada Sehun.

"Aku sengaja membuatkannya untuk mu pagi ini dan aku juga telah menyiapkan makan siang yang bernutrisi untuk mu"

Tangan Sehun segera menolaknya dan kembali menyodorkannya pada Kai.

"Kau bisa memakannya saat istirahat siang. Tak ada racunnya, aku ingin kau menerimanya"

Kai berharap sekali Sehun mau menerima pemberiannya, tapi sepertinya percuma. Sehun tak mengindahkannya. Ia masih memperhatikan Sehun yang diam melihat ke arah luar bus. Kai tak lagi mengganggu Sehun dan diam-diam mengamati wajah damai Sehun yang serius. Kai heran, kenapa apapun yang dilakukan Sehun selalu terlihat luar biasa dimatanya sekalipun pria itu hanya duduk diam seperti ini?.

Walaupun ia diacuhkan, itu bukan masalah untuknya. Cinta memang membutuhkan perjuangan, dan Kai tak masalah dia lah yang harus giat berjuang meluluhkan hati pria yang telah menjerat hatinya ini. Saat bus sudah sampai di halte terdekat dengan sekolahnya, Sehun segera turun, begitu juga dengan Kai yang setia membuntuti nya dari belakang.

"Sebenarnya mau mu apa?" Sehun sudah tak tahan dan risih juga Kai mengikutinya terus.

"Mau ku?"

Kai juga bingung apa maunya.

"Maksud mu apa Sehun?"

"Kenapa kau mengikuti ku terus-terusan? berhentilah seperti itu"

"Karena aku menyukai mu maka nya aku mengikuti mu"

"Kau terlalu ngefans pada ku?"

Kai menganggukkan kepala cepat tanda menyetujui.

"Aku fans mu dan aku juga mencintai mu" ucap Kai sungguh-sungguh.

"Terima kasih kau mau jadi fans ku, tapi jangan jadi _stalker _ku"

"Tapi aku ingin mengetahui apa saja yang kau lakukan, apa kau baik-baik saja hari ini?, aku khawatir kalau kau sakit atau kau dalam kondisi tak baik"

"Aku bukan anak kecil yang tak tahu mengurus diri. Jadi berhenti lah mengikuti ku"

"Tapi aku ….."

"Aku akan menerima tawaran mu menonton film minggu nanti. Tapi berjanjilah jangan mengikuti ku tiap berangkat dan saat aku pulang sekolah lagi"

Kai terkejut mendengar ucapan cepat Sehun barusan.

"Kau mengajak ku kencan?"

"Entah apa namanya, berjanjilah kau tak menunggu kudi depan rumah ku lagi tiap pagi"

Kai menganggukkan kepala dengan patuh.

"Terima kasih Sehun"

Kai langsung memeluk Sehun meluapkan ketidakpercayaannya.

"Jangan peluk-peluk, ini di sekitar sekolah. Setelah itu jangan menyebalkan lagi"

Kai menatap Sehun yang langsung pergi berjalan duluan. Ia melompat-lompat senang dan segera berlari menyusul Sehun memasuki gerbang sekolah.

_ HUNKAI_

"Kakak, aku ingin pergi ke salon"

"Untuk apa gadis SMA seperti mu ke salon?"

"Untuk bermain ski!. Dasar bodoh, tentu saja untuk mempercantik diri. Kakak, aku butuh uang dan hanya kau harapan ku"

Kai mencoba mengiba pada kakak laki-lakinya ini.

"Aku tak punya uang. Minta saja pada ibu" Tao mengusir adiknya dari kamar.

"Ibu tak akan memberi ku uang jika bukan untuk keperluan sekolah dan jajan. Ayo lah kak, gadis seperti ku juga perlu mempercantik diri sesekali"

"Gaji ku sedikit dan kau malah memerasku. Aku juga punya kebutuhan lain"

"Jadi kau mau memberi atau tidak?"

Kai meninggikan suaranya dan membuat kakak laki-lakinya itu melotot tajam kearahnya.

"Aku akan memberi mu uang. Siapa tahu jika kau sudah memasuki salon kau tahu bagaimana gadis-gadis normal seharusnya berbicara. Kau ini kasar dan tak tahu sopan santun"

"Kau menghina adik mu sendiri" ucap Kai memelankan suaranya dan cemberut

"Aku menasehati mu gadis nakal. Jika gaya bicara mu kasar seperti tadi mana ada pria yang akan tertarik pada mu. Kau harus bersikap manis, bicara lemah lembut tapi jangan terlalu gampangan. Pasti banyak pria yang akan menyukai mu"

Kai nampak berpikir memahami maksud ucapan kakaknya.

"Begitu ya?"

"Iya, pergi dari kamar ku dan jangan ganggu aku"

Tao kembali merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di ranjang dan memberikan uang yang lebih dari cukup untuk sekedar biaya salon pada adiknya.

Kai senang akhirnya Tao memberinya uang. Ia memberi pelukan erat pada kakak satu-satu nya yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Terima kasih untuk uang dan nasehatnya. Aku mencintai mu panda malas"

"Yah, jangan mengejek ku. Kembalikan uang ku itu!"

Tao bangkit dari rebahannya ingin mencekik adik perempuannya yang selalu nakal di matanya.

"Ini sudah jadi milikku. Sampai jumpa besok, aku pergi dulu ya"

Kai mencium uang pemberian kakaknya itu dengan senang. Tao hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah adiknya. Tapi ia tertawa juga melihatnya.

"Mungkin ia sudah punya pacar" ucap Tao dalam hati.

_ HUNKAI_

Kai menatap tiket nonton yang dibelinya dengan senang. Akhirnya ia bisa juga pergi dengan Sehun. Ia bersyukur perjuangannya mulai membuahkan hasil. Sudah dua hari ia pusing memutuskan film apa yang harus ia tonton. Akhirnya ia memilih satu film bergenre romantis untuk mereka tonton. Mungkin film itu bisa membangun _chemistry_ antara mereka nanti. Kai sudah membayangkan hal-hal mengesankan di dalam sana.

Ia melihat jam nya dan sepuluh menit lagi pemutaran film akan berlangsung. Tapi kenapa Sehun belum datang? apa pria itu lupa dengan janji mereka?

Kai mengirimi pria itu pesan untuk mengingatkan nya kembali kalau ia sudah berada di depan bioskop yang telah mereka janjikan. Ia duduk di salah satu tempat duduk di sana masih setia menunggu Sehun. Kemudian ia mendapat telpon dari pria itu.

"Maaf, aku tadi ada urusan. Sepertinya aku tak bisa ke sana. Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu di café milik orang tua Luhan saja? kau tahu kan cafe dekat Universitas Dongguk?"

"Baiklah, aku akan segera ke sana"

Kai mengabaikan rasa kecewa tak jadi nonton film romantisnya, tapi tak apa-apa. Yang penting Sehun mau menemui dan mengajaknya kencan di cafe. Mungkin duduk berdua dengan kondisi tenang adalah _style_ Sehun saat kencan. Kai mencoba berpikir positif . Setelah Ssepuluh menit naik taksi, ia tiba di cafe yang Sehun maksud tadi.

"Sehun barusan saja pulang setelah pacarnya datang kemari" jawab salah satu teman Sehun yang dikenalnya disana.

Rasa kecewanya membesar dan membuatnya frustasi. Tapi ia lebih frustasi lagi mendengar Sehun yang sudah memiliki pacar. Benarkah Sehun sudah memiliki pacar?. Kenapa ia tak tahu dan baru mendengar kabar ini sekarang?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai berharap apa yang di dengar dari teman-teman sekelasnya barusan itu tidak benar.

"Ku mohon Tuhan, agar berita itu tak benar"

Ia meletakkan tas nya begitu saja di bangku dan masih mendengar percakapan seru beberapa teman-temannya di kelas.

"Itu benar Kai" suara kecil Sunny mencoba memberi penjelasan.

"Aku tak tahan lagi. Tidak, ini tak boleh terjadi Sunny"

Kai keluar kelas mencoba mencari Sehun. Ia berlari ke lantai tiga dimana kelas Sehun berada. Ia tak melihat Sehun di kelasnya. Sepertinya Sehun belum datang. Kai menuruni anak tangga dengan cepat bermaksud ke halaman sekolah mencari Sehun. Saat sampai di lantai dua kembali, matanya menangkap Sehun bergandengan tangan dengan seorang gadis menuju kelas 2F di samping kelasnya.

Matanya memanas melihat Sehun dan gadis itu tersenyum manis. Apalagi Sehun mengelus rambut si gadis, air mata nya jatuh melihat interaksi sejoli itu. Ia cepat-cepat membalikkan tubuhnya meninggalkan Sehun berdua dengan si gadis. Kai juga bermaksud membolos masuk kelas hari ini. Mood nya untuk belajar tak bersisa.

"Mengapa Sehun tega mengingkari janjinya, berbohong pada ku dan sekarang memberikan senyumannya pada gadis lain?"

_ HUNKAI_

"Katakan kalau kau tidak jadian dengan Baekhyun. Ku mohon Sehun" ucap Kai dengan raut sedih dan emosional.

Ia mendatangi Sehun di taman belakang tempat biasa Sehun dan teman-temannya sering bersantai saat jam istirahat. Sehun menghela napas lagi-lagi harus menghadapi _stalker_ nya yang lumayan nekat ini.

"Kenapa memangnya? aku memang jadian dengan Baekhyun"

"Kenapa kau memilihnya? aku menyukai mu dan mencintai mu. Aku selalu menyemangati mu dan mendukung mu setiap latihan dan pertandingan. Aku yakin Baekhyun tak pernah melakukannya untuk mu. Kenapa kau tak pernah memberi ku kesempatan memasuki hati mu? aku tulus menyayangi mu, apa kurangnya aku untuk mu? "

"Dengar ya, aku mencintai Baekhyun dan Baekhyun mencintai ku. Itulah alasan mengapa aku dan dia pacaran. Aku pernah bilang pada mu kalau aku berterima kasih karena kau telah menjadi fans ku dan mendukung ku. Tapi aku berhak juga memilih pada siapa hatiku ku labuhkan. Tolong hargai privasi ku, kita tidak terlalu dekat bahkan untuk dikatakan seorang teman. Tapi selama ini kau bertindak seolah-olah kalau kita dekat. Tolong jangan terobsesi pada ku lagi, ku pikir kau sudah keterlaluan mengikuti ku selama ini sampai di luar sekolah. Aku ingin hidup ku tenang tanpa suara teriakan bising mu dan aksi mu yang berlebihan. Ku harap kau paham dengan ucapan ku kali ini dan ku mohon berhenti mengganggu ku. Seharusnya kau punya rasa malu sebagai gadis karena mengejar-ngejar siswa seperti ku yang bahkan berulang kali mengatakan tak pernah menyukai mu. Jika kau masih men_stalke_r ku, berarti kau memang gadis tak tahu malu"

Kai terdiam mendengar rentetan kata yang keluar dari mulut Sehun. Hatinya bagai diiris belati. Perih dan sakit sekali. Asa bahagianya patah detik itu juga.

"Mengapa mencintai seorang Oh Sehun harus sesakit ini?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai masuk kamarnya sambil menangis. Ia tak percaya cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan menyakitkan seperti ini. Ia merasa langit nya runtuh dan bumi tempatnya berpijak hancur. Dadanya sakit sekali mengingat ucapan Sehun tadi siang. Hal yang paling berat untuk kau lakukan adalah melihat orang yang kau cintai mencintai orang lain. Ia makin sedih karena Sehun dan Baekhyun memang pacaran. Tak ada tempat untuk nya di hati Sehun sampai kapan pun.

Kai menangis karena cintanya tak dianggap selama ini oleh Sehun. Ia kecewa Sehun tak mencoba memahami semua pengorbanannya. Ia marah Sehun tak bisa melihat betapa besar cinta yang ia berikan untuknya. Ia benci Sehun yang tak menghargai dukungannya. Ia sakit hati Sehun merasa terganggu olehnya yang hampir setiap detik, menit, jam dan harinya memikirkan pria itu.

Ia sadar sekali ia berlebihan menyukai Sehun. Tapi ia juga sulit mencegah keinginan dan kelakuannya. Cinta nya pada pria itu mampu menerjang rasa malu sebagai seorang gadis. Ia selalu beranggapan mencintai seseorang bukan hanya dengan mengucapkan nya setiap hari, tapi juga dengan menunjukkannya dalam segala hal sepenuh hati.

Tidak terhitung sudah berapa kali ia menghabiskan waktunya hujan-hujanan di pinggir lapangan sepak bola menunggu Sehun selesai latihan. Ia mengabaikan panas terik yang membakar kulit hanya untuk mendukung Sehun bertanding ke luar kota saat ada pertandingan antar sekolah dan pertandingan Sehun untuk klubnya. Ia tak pernah merasa lelah menghabiskan waktunya sampai malam di lapangan sepakbola mini sekolahnya agar membuat Sehun merasa tak sendiri berlatih. Ia selalu merasa baik-baik saja saat tenggorokannya sakit menyemangati Sehun yang sedang menggocek bola. Ia senang berdiri sendiri di kerumunan pria hanya untuk melihat Sehun bertanding. Aksi berlebihannya itu ia lakukan karena ia mabuk cinta pada Sehun. Tak bisakah pria itu memahami rasa itu? apakah pengorbanan waktunya sama sekali tak cukup untuk memasuki pintu hati Sehun? apakah perhatiannya selama ini hanya dianggap sebagai gangguan bagi pria itu?

Kai duduk di meja belajarnya. Ia melihat sekeliling kamarnya yang berukuran sedang. Bahkan kamarnya pun ia tata dengan segala hal yang Sehun sukai. Ia menyukai band rock Avenged Sevenfold karena Sehun menyukainya. Ia menyukai klub sepakbola Barcelona karena Sehun adalah fans klub itu. Ia mengikuti perkembangan Lionel messi karena Sehun sangat mengidolakan pria Argentina berbakat itu. Ia menempel banyak momen Sehun di lapangan hijau karena ia menyukai aksinya. Tapi kenapa rasa sukanya tak membuat Sehun balas menyukainya?. Apa pengorbanan dan dukungannya selama ini kurang menunjukkan besarnya rasa cinta itu?. Apa ia kurang cantik? atau mungkin kurang baik di banding Baekhyun?

Ia banyak mencoba akrab dengan peralatan kecantikan yang biasa digunakan para gadis agar Sehun mau memandangnya. Ia yang sebenarnya gadis tomboy dan agak urakan bahkan rela belajar pelan-pelan memperhatikan bagaimana seorang gadis berbicara lemah lembut di depan pria. Ia sebenarnya sering malu dalam hatinya jika mendengar Sehun mengusirnya di depan orang banyak, tapi ia mencoba tak mempedulikannya. Ia kini menangis karena ia jadi gadis tak tahu malu karena Sehun.

Ia bahkan selalu menghemat uang jajannya agar bisa membeli tiket nonton film tiap akhir pekan, siapa tahu di tiap sabtu Sehun mau menerima ajakannya. Tapi apa, bahkan sampai tiket _couple _yang ke 38 tak pernah ia gunakan karena Sehun tak pernah berminat nonton dengannya. Ia merasa bodoh terlalu banyak melakukan pengorbanan untuk cintanya yang sia-sia.

Sehun tak patut disalahkan karena ia tak pernah meminta dirinya menyukainya. Ia lebih tak berhak memaki Baekhyun karena gadis itu tak akan paham semua rasa cinta nya yang menyakitkan ini. Dirinya lah yang terlalu bodoh dengan segala cinta dan obsesinya mendapatkan cinta Sehun. Jangan kan cinta, perhatian sedikit pun bahkan tak pernah ia dapatkan. Kai kini sadar bahwa tak baik jika sesuatu di lakukan secara berlebihan. Begitupun dengan mencintai seseorang, jika berlebihan maka akan sangat sakit jika dikecewakan. Jika sudah begini hanya perasaan benci, marah, kesal, dan dendam yang menghampirinya.

Kai melepas poster klub sepak bola kesukaan Sehun, band favorit pria itu bahkan semua _fotocard _Sehun yang tertempel di dinding dekat ranjangnya. Ia menangis pedih mengingat bagaimana perjuangannya mengumpulkan _fotocard_ yang ia ambil sendiri dari kameranya. Ia banyak mengabadikan momen-momen berharga Sehun di sekolah.

Ia membuang semua hal yang mengingatkannya pada Sehun. Bahkan semua foto Sehun di handphone dan komputernya ia hapus tak bersisa. Ia menonaktifkan semua akun SNS nya yang biasa ia gunakan untuk memantau apa yang pria itu lakukan. Kai berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia harus melupakan Sehun dan tidak akan mengikuti apapun yang berkaitan dengan pria itu. Ia bertekad berhenti mencintai Oh Sehun mulai detik itu.

"Kau tak pernah mengerti dengan perasaan ku, walaupun aku sudah berkorban demi cinta ku kepada mu, tetapi kau malah memilih dia. Aku tak akan mencintai penghianat seperti mu lagi Oh Sehun"

_ HUNKAI_

Sunny dan Xiumin merasa turut sedih dengan apa yang di alami Kai. Kai menjadi gadis yang lebih pendiam sekarang. Mereka tak pernah lagi mendengar suara tawa Kai seperti dua minggu lalu yang masih mereka ingat. Mereka tak menyanga Kai patah hati sedalam ini. Apalagi berita kemesraan Sehun dan Baekhyun terus menjadi topik gosip disekolah mereka.

"Kai, ayo kita ke kantin. Kau tak lapar?"

Xiumin mencoba mengajak Kai yang dari tadi sibuk menggambar di buku gambarnya. Kini ia mengalihkan semua perhatiannya pada hobi lama nya, menggambar dan melukis.

"Aku masih kenyang. Lagi pula aku membawa bekal, kalian saja yang ke kantin"

Kai belum memalingkan matanya dari objek gambarnya. Tangannya kini sibuk menggores-goreskan pensil ke kertas gambar putih itu.

Kedua temannya saling pandang. Sejak dua minggu yang lalu Kai juga tak suka keluar kelas dan cenderung mengurung diri dari kegiatan di luar kelas.

"Kau masih sedih karena mereka jadian?"

Sunny tak tahan dengan rasa penasarannya.

"Tidak lagi. Aku bahkan hanya butuh sehari saja untuk melupakannya. Aku tak ingin mengingat-ingat pria itu lagi. Aku bukan gadis lemah yang terus sedih karena patah hati. Tak ada gunanya juga aku menangis pedih, karena dia pun tak sedikit pun peduli"

"Bagus, itu baru Kim Kai!"

Sunny menepuk bahunya bersemangat mendengar jawaban Kai untuk memancing reaksi Kai jika mereka mulai saling menjahili. Ia melihat Kai mulai menghentikan kegiatan menggambarnya.

Gadis berkulit tan itu pun langsung membalas pukulan Sunny tak kalah kerasnya. Dan mereka berdua tertawa setelahnya karena Sunny yang menarik pipi kanan Kai.

Xiumin yang melihat Kai tertawa hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Semoga yang diucapkan Kai sesuai dengan apa yang ada di hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku masih berlatih di sekolah. Jadwal latihan ku kan memang Jumat dan Sabtu sore Baekhyun"

"…."

"Baiklah, nanti malam aku akan menjemput mu"

Sehun menutup sambungan dari kekasihnya. Luhan memanggilnya agar ia segera mendekat ke arah gawang untuk melakukan latihan men_dribble_. Ia mengambil air minumnya karena merasa sangat lelah. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke bangku penonton. Dan hanya ada kesunyian disana. Kemudian ia menggeleng dan berlari memasuki lapangan memulai latihan kembali.

"Oh Sehun, _shooting !"_

"Oper pada Minho di kanan Sehun …..!"

"Luhan, Sehun ! jangan terlalu ke tengah. Lebih _ofensif_ kedepan"

"Lari dari jeratan _defender_ lawan Luhan"

"Woohyun, _back up_ Sehun di sisi kiri. Luhan, alirkan serangan dari sektor kiri. Sehun sulit mendobrak pertahanan dari tengah!"

Pelatih sepakbola bernama Doo Joon itu terus meneriaki anak-anak asuhnya dalam latihan sore ini. Ia mendesah melihat penampilan Sehun. Sang gelandang serang kebanggaan tim nya itu sama sekali tak konsentrasi latihan lagi. Semua _passing, shooting, _dan_ dribblingnya_ kacau. Tentu saja kesalahan tersebut mempengaruhi latihan tim mereka. Sebagai gelandang serang, Sehun adalah motor serangan tim nya. Jadi saat si jenderal lapangan tengah mereka melakukan banyak kesalahan, performa timnya pasti kacau.

"Kau seperti orang linglung Sehun. Perbaiki performa mu" ucap Luhan menasehati

Sehun juga tak tahu kenapa hari ini merasa luar biasa lelah. Padahal kondisi tubuhnya baik-baik saja dan mood nya juga tak buruk. Tapi kenapa ia tak konsentrasi dan kehilangan sentuhan hebatnya di lapangan lagi?

"Aku tahu kau sedang kasmaran dengan Baekhyun. Tapi jangan sampai perasaan cinta pada gadis cantik mu itu mengusik mu di lapangan"

Ia melirik Minho di sebelah kanannya yang sedang berlari dan menyuruhnya konsentrasi.

Bahkan ia sama sekali tak memikirkan Baekhyun atau yang lainnya, tapi kenapa rasanya ada yang kurang?. Ia mencoba menepikan pikiran-pikiran negatifnya mengapa sore ini banyak membuat blunder di lapangan.

"Konsentrasi Sehun! Fighting!" ucap Sehun menyemangati dirinya sendiri

_ HUNKAI_

Kai memandang datar papan pengumuman dimana ia sekarang harus di tempatkan. Ia sedih tak lagi bisa sekelas dengan Sunny dan Xiumin di kelas tiga. Perpisahan memang biasa terjadi tiap kenaikan kelas, tapi sudah dua tahun mereka bertiga terus bersama. Berat sekali rasanya berpisah dengan sahabat sehidup sematinya.

"Kai, kau baik-baik saja kalau kita berpisah?"

"Aku sedih tak bisa satu kelas lagi dengan kalian, tapi kita kan masih tetap bisa bermain bersama"

Kai mencoba menghibur Sunny.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa harus sekelas dengan Sehun tahun ini?"

Mereka berdua terdiam setelah Xiumin bertanya cukup hati-hati.

"Kenapa memangnya? aku tak punya masalah dengan siapa aku sekelas nanti"

"Xiumin, kau ini mengapa meragukan Kai. Kai akan ku kenalkan pada anak-anak basket yang tampan. Aku sudah terpilih sebagai kapten _cheerleader_ tahun ini. Dan aku akan memasukkan Kai sebagai anggota ku. Bagaimana Kai?"

"Apa?!" teriak Kai dan Xiumin Kai bersamaan.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau ini gila sekali. Aku sudah lama tak latihan menari lagi Sunny. Kau ingin mempermalukan ku?"

"Lagi pula Kai kan tidak suka basket, kenapa kau memasukkannya di tim cheers?"

"Tim Cheers tidak hanya untuk tim basket, tapi tim volley, baseball dan tim olahraga lainnya. Tapi karena aku kaptennya tentu saja aku akan memilih tim basket dan jika Kai mengenal anak-anak basket yang keren-keren itu pasti ia akan melupakan sakit hatinya pada Sehun. Setidaknya itu bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada hal-hal yang berbau sepakbola dan Oh Sehun. Ia harus dapat pacar untuk menyaingi pasangan Sehun-Baekhyun itu" ucap Sunny panjang lebar.

Kai baru menyadari Sunny berpikir sangat jauh untuk membuatnya tak sedih lagi. Ia melihat Xiumin yang sekarang diam mendengar penuturan Sunny. Pasti sahabatnya ini juga berpikir ke arah yang sama dengan ide Sunny.

"Kau harus ikut apa kata ku Kai. Lagi pula tim cheers kegiatannya tak banyak kok, jadi tak mengganggu waktu belajar kita. Dan kau perlu jadi gadis menonjol sekarang. Agar kau tak kalah dari si Baekhyun yang pintar menyayi dan main piano itu" ajak Sunny berapi-api

"Kenapa kau membandingkannya dengan Baekhyun Sunny?"

"Aku marah karena Oh Sehun tak menghargai Kai. Jika Kai mampu menarik perhatian banyak namja di sekolah kita pasti Oh Sehun yang sombong itu akan menyesal menolak cinta Kai"

"Sudah lah Sunny, aku tak ingin mengingat nya lagi"

"Makanya ikut di tim cheers bersama ku. Kau akan gembira karena bisa menari bersama kami lagi" bujuk Sunny

"Tapi aku tak cantik untuk jadi seorang anggota cheerleader Sunny" ucap Kai tak percaya diri

"Kau cantik, tinggi dan seksi. Oh Sehun itu saja yang tolol tak bisa melihat banyak kelebihan mu" ucap Sunny terus menghibur Kai.

"Itu benar Kai. Kau cocok mengenakan seragam cheers warna cream kita itu" Xiumin pun memberinya dukungan.

"Baiklah, aku akan berusaha ikut lagi" ucap Kai pelan

_HUNKAI_

Menyiapkan hati untuk setiap hari melihat wajah orang yang paling tak ingin kau temui itu sangat berat. Apalagi pertemuan itu akan berlangsung satu tahun lamanya. Kai tak habis pikir mengapa ia harus mengalami nasib buruk seperti ini. Melihat wajah Oh Sehun merupakan kebahagiaan untuknya dulu, dan tidak sekarang. Ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki kelas barunya. Belum banyak siswa yang datang sekarang, dan ia memilih tempat duduk paling depan dekat meja guru sebagai pilihannya.

Ia tak mau mencari tempat duduk paling belakang seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Ia sadar itu akan mempersulitnya. Ia tak ingin memiliki waktu untuk sekedar menatap punggung Oh Sehun dari jangkauan matanya nanti. Ia berusaha keras tak sakit hati lagi, dan membentengi diri untuk melindungi harga dirinya adalah yang paling penting sekarang ini.

Saat mata mereka tak sengaja bertemu untuk pertama kalinya setelah hari menyakitkan itu, ia hanya bisa membungkukkan tubuhnya formal kepada Oh Sehun sebagai bentuk kesopanannya. Ia sadar masih punya rasa malu untuk sekedar tak menatap iris bening Oh Sehun. Ia tak ingin jatuh pada pesona pria itu lagi. Tapi ia bersyukur Sehun seorang pria. Jadi mungkin ia sudah melupakan sosoknya. Bukankah pria hanya mengingat semua detail tentang orang tuanya, saudaranya, sahabatnya dan juga pacarnya?. Kai tak berharap Sehun mengingatnya sebagai stalkernya. Itu memalukan baginya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun diam bukan berarti ia tak tahu. Ia acuh bukan berarti tak mengingat sosok itu. Ia mengingat siapa gadis itu. Seseorang yang selalu mengikutinya tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi. Seseorang yang mengaku sebagai fans nomor satu nya tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Seseorang yang menyukainya tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi. Sosok itu mungkin sekarang sudah sangat membencinya dan tahu rasa malu. Semuanya mungkin lebih baik seperti itu. Ia tak perlu terganggu dengan ulah gadis itu saat latihan, hubungannya dengan Baekhyun tak perlu terhalangi oleh halangan dari gadis pencari perhatian itu dan hidupnya bisa tenang tanpa kuntitan kemana pun ia ingin pergi.

Tapi mendapati sikap gadis itu yang seperti tak pernah mengenalnya dan enggan menatapnya, entah mengapa membuatnya risih sendiri. Mereka belum pernah bicara sebagai teman sekelas sekalipun setelah tiga bulan. Gadis itu hanya memberikan sapaan formalnya jika melihat sosoknya. Tak ada tatapan memuja itu lagi. Gadis itu pun sepertinya menjadi pendiam dari biasanya. Ia tak tahu mengapa ia memperhatikan tingkah laku gadis lain secermat ia memperhatikan Baekhyun. Ia ingat betul ia bukan tipe pengamat perilaku, gaya atau penampilan para gadis di sekolahnya. Tapi entah mengapa Kim Kai membuatnya memberi perhatian kecil pada gadis itu. Mungkinkah rasa bersalah yang membuatnya seperti itu? tapi rasa bersalah akan apa?

Ia baru tahu gadis itu menjadi anggota _cheers_ untuk tim basket sekolahnya. Apa gadis itu menyukai basket dan tak menyukai sepakbola lagi sekarang?. Sehun mengusap wajahnya pelan. Ia merasa bersalah pada Baekhyun karena menempatkan gadis lain dalam pikirannya. Hubungannya sejauh ini dengan Baekhyun baik-baik saja, tapi setiap disekolah lebih tepatnya di kelas ia sulit untuk mengalihkan pandangan pada gadis tan manis di depan sana. Ia pun merasa menjadi pria jahat pada Baekhyun karena menganggap Kim Kai makin manis dari hari ke hari.

"Teman-teman, karena final olimpiade tingkat _high school _sudah dekat, kita harus menggalang dukungan untuk teman kita yang menjadi atlet sekolah kita. Karena di kelas kita hanya Sehun yang menjadi atlet di tim sepakbola, makanya kita harus mendukungnya nanti saat final kejuaraan. Kita harus berkumpul sabtu siang di GOR sekolah paling lambat pukul 2 siang. Jangan sampai tidak mendukung teman kita ini ya?" perintah Jongdae menginstruksi teman-temannya untuk mendukung Oh Sehun sang atlet kebanggan kelas mereka.

Sehun tersenyum mendapati teman-temannya peduli dan berniat memberikan dukungan untuknya.

_HUNKAI_

Senin pagi Sehun ke sekolah dengan masih mendapatkan banyak sapaan hangat dan ucapan selamat dari teman-temannya. Semalam timnya sukses menjuarai olimpiade tingkat High School se-Korea. Ia masih ingat semalam banyak teman sekelasnya memberikan selamat pada nya. Baekhyun datang membawa karangan bunga yang indah untuk nya. Ia bersuka cita dengan anggota timnya juga dengan seluruh temannya. Tapi ia sadar gadis itu tak ada di antara mereka. Kim Kai terlihat tak tertarik memberinya ucapan selamat seperti yang temannya lakukan di kelas.

"Apakah ia benar-benar tak berniat mengucapkan selamat pada ku?" dalam hati Sehun sedikit berharap.

Suara bisik-bisik ramai dari para siswi di kelasnya membuat perhatian Sehun teralihkan juga. Ia melihat Kris Wu dan juga Jackson berjalan santai ke kelas mereka. Tubuh tinggi dan wajah tampan keduanya membuat pekikan tertahan di kumpulan para gadis. Kedua siswa anggota klub basket itu berjalan menuju bangku Kim Kai yang sedang serius menggoreskan sesuatu di kertasnya.

"Hai seksi…." sapa Kris pada Kai

Kai melihat seseorang yang ada di depan mejanya. Ia melihat Kris yang menyapanya dan seorang pria keren yang sekarang duduk di meja guru.

"Oh, ada apa Kris?"

"Hei, kau lupa tujuan mu kesini?" ucap Kris pada Jackson

Kai masih setia menatap dua pria yang akrab dengan Sunny ini.

"Pria ini ingin mengajak mu kencan Kai, hanya saja dia malu-malu" ucap Kris dengan suara tenang.

Terdengar pekikan tak percaya dari teman-temannya yang Kai bisa dengar di belakang.

"Tidak Kai, aku hanya ingin berterima kasih pada mu, itu saja" jawab Jackson dengan gaya coolnya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Sunny bilang, kau lah yang menggambar sketsa wajah seluruh anggota tim basket. Jadi aku berterima kasih pada mu untuk itu"

"Kau lihat kan Kai, itu hanya modus nya. Dia bilang ia tertarik pada mu. Dan ingin mengajak mu kencan" tambah Kris membuat Jackson ingin sekali menendangnya.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh ingin berterima kasih kau menggambar wajah ku. Sketsa wajah ku itu bahkan lebih tampan daripada aslinya. Kau hebat dan berbakat sekali. Aku juga berterima kasih karena kau ikut mendukung kami saat final basket olimpiade semalam"

Sehun melihat senyum gadis itu merekah setelah sekian lama. Dan senyuman itu tercipta karena rayuan Jackson.

"Tidak, ku pikir itu juga belum maksimal ku buat karena Sunny dan yang lainnya memberiku waktu hanya 7 hari untuk menyiapkan sketsa wajah kalian. Kau berlebihan memuji ku"

"Kai, ini tiket pertandingan ku melawan klub lain kamis nanti. Ku harap kau datang mendukung ku. Aku berterima kasih sekali jika kau berkenan mendukung ku"

Kai menerima tiket dari tangan Jackson dengan senang.

"Tentu saja aku akan datang mendukung mu. Terima kasih memberiku tiket ini"

"Tak apa, kau bisa mengajak teman-teman mu juga kalau kau mau"

Entah mengapa timbul perasaan tak senang Sehun saat pria itu memperlakukan Kim Kai dengan baik. Mungkinkah ia iri pada Jackson karena sikap _gentleman_ nya pada gadis itu?. Sehun segera keluar kelasnya daripada melihat pemandangan di depan kelasnya. Sehun tidak mengerti mengapa ia menjadi seperti ini. Mungkinkah itu rasa cemburu atau rasa sesal akan dirinya yang tak bisa menjadi pria _gentle _memperlakukan Kim Kai?. Semuanya membingungkan dan tampak abu-abu untuk dianalisa jawaban sebenarnya. Mungkin ia perlu waktu untuk menjawab kebingungannya ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu cepat tanpa bisa dicegah perputaran porosnya. Kelulusan merupakan satu agenda di penghujung akademik yang banyak dinantikan oleh seluaruh siswa sekolah. Jika ada kelulusan maka malam perpisahan sekolah adalah acara wajib selanjutnya yang mesti dirayakan meriah tiap tahunnya. Perpisahan sekolah menjadi saat-saat yang menyenangkan sekaligus mengharukan bagi para siswa kelas tiga. Mereka berkumpul di ruang aula yang anggun dengan dekorasi indah. Sehun dan teman-temannya berfoto membuat kenangan dalam sebuah kertas sarat akan sejuta memori. Walau ia seorang atlet di luar sekolah yang cukup sibuk, tapi ia tidak pernah melewatkan waktu untuk berkumpul dan bermain bersama mereka layaknya remaja pada umumnya.

Ia terkejut saat tangan kanannya menyentuh tangan Kai saat mereka menyentuh gelas jus yang sama. Darahnya berdesir menatap gadis yang sering membayangi pikirannya ini.

"Ambillah, mungkin aku akan mengambil minuman ringan disana saja"

Untuk pertama kalinya selama satu tahunan ini Kim Kai berbicara menatap matanya lekat dan memberikan senyum manis untuknya.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" ucapnya dalam hati.

Sehun meletakkan tangannya ke bagian kiri dadanya. Bagian itu berdetak tak semestinya. Ia melihat sosok gadis tinggi itu lagi, dan Sehun tersenyum melihat Kai yang sedang berkumpul dengan teman-teman wanitanya tertawa dan bercanda di depan sana. Ia merasa senang sekarang, beban hatinya terasa berkurang sekarang setelah gadis itu berbicara padanya. Meninggalkan SMA dengan membuat seseorang yang membencinya mau kembali bicara padanya cukup melegakannya.

Acara perpisahan sudah selesai, semuanya tampak bahagia walau banyak yang merasa tak rela untuk berpisah dengan teman-temannya dalam menempuh sendiri jalur masa depannya, tapi malam itu mereka puas dan berjanji tetap mengikat tali persahabatan setelah tamat sekolah.

Sehun membuka kertas berbentuk hati itu dan membaca satu persatu pesan perpisahan teman-temannya. Ia tersenyum dan tertawa membaca pesan-pesan itu karena banyak diantara mereka menceritakan kenangan-kenangan manis, haru dan tak terlupakan selama menjadi teman sekelasnya. Ia jadi sedikit merasa bersalah pada teman-temannya karena menuliskan kalimat _**"Senang menjadi teman mu selama ini" **_di tiga puluh kertas yang ia siapkan. Ia bukan tipe yang pintar merangkai kata-kata sarat akan makna, jadi daripada bingung memikirkan apa yang mesti dituliskannya, menyeragamkan semua kata-kata untuk diberikan pada semua teman-temannya merupakan ide brilian baginya.

Setelah hampir setengah kertas-kertas itu terbaca, Sehun membaca nama Kim Kai sebagai pemilik kertas berbentuk hati berikutnya. Sehun cukup berdebar mengetahui pesan dari gadis itu. Matanya membaca satu kata dalam kertas merah hati itu. **"MIANHE" **tertulis pendek disana, tapi membawa efek berkepanjangan dipikirannya sekarang. Ia jadi menyesal menuliskan kata _**"Senang menjadi teman mu selama ini" **_untuk gadis itu. Karena nyatanya mereka tak benar-benar bisa dikatakan berteman.

"Kenapa Kim Kai selalu menarik perhatian ku dengan hal kecil yang dilakukannya?"

_HUNKAI_

Tiga tahun berlalu sejak malam perpisahan itu. Kini Oh Sehun terkenal sebagai pemain muda yang bersinar bersama Seoul FC. Walau usia nya baru 21 tahun ia sudah turun bermain secara regular di K-League yang cukup kompetitif. Ia bukan seorang gelandang serang atau pun seorang _striker_. Oh Sehun menjelma menjadi seorang _winger_ yang lincah dan berbakat. Ia banyak di puji oleh pengamat sepakbola karen bertalenta, cerdik dan gesit mengolah si kulit bundar. Banyak pemandu bakat dari liga Eropa selalu memantau pergerakan dan perkembangan nya tiap Seoul FC bermain.

Muda, tampan, dan bertalenta adalah perpaduan sempurna untuk Oh Sehun layaknya seorang idola bagi kaum muda yang layak di puja. Ia memiliki basis pendukung yang banyak, tidak hanya dari para pria tapi sejumlah gadis remaja. Ia banyak diprediksi oleh media akan lebih popular daripada Park Jisung dan Koo Ja Cheol.

"Wah, lihat lah Oh Sehun itu. Dia benar-benar popular sekali sekarang" ucap Sunny pada sahabatnya.

Xiumin melirik Kai yang tak melepaskan pandangan ke arah televisi yang menampilkan _highlight _berita olahraga.

"Xiumin, kemana Luhan? apa dia tak menjemput mu?" ucap Kai mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Mungkin sebentar lagi. Dia bilang tadi agak terlambat menjemput ku karena ada interview dulu di klub nya"

"Xiumin, bagaimana rasanya memiliki pacar pesepakbola? kau kan termasuk WAGS sekarang"

Kai memperhatikan Xiumin yang hanya tersenyum malu-malu.

"Begitu lah, cukup menyenangkan. Tapi aku harus paham kalau ia memiliki banyak jadwal kompetisi"

"Kai, jangan iri padanya. Sepertinya tidak terlalu meyenangkan memiliki pacar pesepakbola. Kau jangan berkecil hati tak mendapatkan Oh Sehun"

"Aku tak iri Sunny" jawab Kai cepat

"Astaga, aku harus kembali ke rumah sebelum jam 5 sore. Aku harus cepat pulang sebelum eomma ku pulang" ucap Sunny terburu-buru

Kai dan Xiumin hanya terbengong melihat Sunny yang sibuk tak menentu memasukkan barang-barangnya ke tas.

"Xiumin, pokoknya hubungi saja apa yang kau butuhkan dari ku untuk acara ulang tahun pacar mu, oke _baby_?. Aku pergi dulu nona pelukis" teriak Sunny sambil keluar restoran dan mencari taxi.

Setelah Sunny pergi, Xiumin menatap Kai yang kembali melihat TV menampilkan ulasan mengenai profil dan sosok pesepakbola sukses yang mencuri hati rakyat Korea.

"Kau akan datangkan malam minggu besok saat pesta ulang tahun Luhan?"

Kai mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Xiumin yang menatapnya berharap.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku punya banyak tugas kuliah. Aku juga bekerja melukis di galeri lukis orang tua Kris sekarang, mungkin kalau aku sempat akan datang"

"Kau keberatan datang karena ada Oh Sehun disana?"

"Tidak Xiumin, kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Karena kau selalu menghindar tiap kali aku dan Luhan mengajak mu berkumpul bersama teman-teman SMA kita yang masih ada di Seoul. Pasti Oh Sehun penyebabnya kan?"

"Tidak Xiumin, aku janji akan datang kali ini kalau aku tak sibuk" ucap Kai berusaha meyakinkan sahabatnya

"Baiklah nona, aku tahu kau mulai menikmati menjadi pelukis muda yang banyak dikenal sekarang"

Kai tersenyum melihat Xiumin meledeknya.

"Xiumin, selamat karena sebentar lagi kau akan menikah dengan Luhan. Aku tak menyangka kau berhasil mendapatkan pria itu. Aku iri pada mu karena mendapatkannya tanpa banyak perlu sakit berjuang, kau sungguh beruntung mendapatkan cintanya"

"Kau juga pasti akan mendapatkan seseorang yang sangat baik nantinya Kai, makanya jangan menolak cinta pria-pria yang mendekati mu. Kau jangan takut untuk jatuh cinta lagi" ucap Xiumin berusaha menasehati.

Kai diam dan merenungkan kata-kata sahabatnya ini.

"Takut untuk jatuh cinta lagi? aku memang tak berniat untuk jatuh cinta lagi Xiumin" ucap Kai dalam hati

_HUNKAI_

Sehun untuk pertama kalinya kembali melihat wajah gadis itu setelah tiga tahun lamanya. Kalau boleh jujur ia tambah manis dan cantik dalam pandangan matanya sebagai pria. Senyum gadis itu juga masih manis dan imut. Memang teman-teman wanitanya yang sekarang hadir juga bertambah cantik, langsing dan tumbuh menjadi wanita yang luar biasa dengan pesonanya masing-masing. Tapi Kim Kai terlihat anggun dan feminim secara bersamaan. Indah merupakan wujud nyata sosok nya sekarang. Mungkin matanya yang terlalu lama memandang wajah indah di depan sana membuat objek yang dipandanginya menjadi tak nyaman. Saat mata keduanya saling memandang dalam, Sehun kecewa karena Kai menundukkan kepala tanda menyapa nya dengan keformalan. Ia hampir lupa kalau ia tak akrab dengan gadis itu.

Cerita SMA penuh tawa kembali dibicarakan sebagai topik yang menyenangkan diantara teman-temannya. Tapi Kim Kai dalam pandangannya diam dan hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar cerita teman-teman mereka. Walaupun itu sudah cukup lama, tapi Sehun merasa tak enak hati karena pernah bicara tak mengenakkan pada gadis itu. Tiap Luhan menyinggung nama Kim Kai dalam obrolan mereka, rasa bersalah muncul dihatinya akan sikapnya pada gadis itu dulu. Semakin bertambahnya usia, membuat Sehun mulai dapat berpikir tentang membedakan sikap mana yang benar dan mana yang salah. Dan ia merasa sikapnya dulu yang menyuruh Kim Kai tak berlebihan mendukungnya benar, tapi memikirkan kembali bagaimana caranya mengusir gadis itu, Sehun merasa ia salah.

"_Hey man,_ Luhan satu bulanan lagi akan menikah. Kau juga pesepakbola sukses kenapa tak mengikuti jejaknya?"

Jongdae menarik perhatian orang-orang yang hadir di rumah Luhan karena pertanyaannya pada Oh Sehun.

"Menikah itu tidak mudah Jongdae, perlu persiapan matang melakukannya. Aku belum seberani Luhan untuk mengajak seseorang menikah. Aku sungguh belum siap"

"Kau kurang siap apa lagi Oh Sehun?"

"Dia belum punya calon istri Jongdae" timpal Luhan

"Itu masalah gampang, kau punya banyak penggemar kan? pilih saja salah satunya" ucap Jongdae ngasal

"Kau pikir dia pria sembarangan seperti mu" ucap Hoya mengejek Jongdae.

Hoya dan lainnya tertawa setelah Jongdae memberikannya tatapan mematikan.

"Bukannya kau berpacaran dengan Baekhyun?" tanya Sunny ingin tahu juga

"Hei itu sudah lama sekali. Tak lama setelah tamat SMA mereka putus dan Sehun menemukan pacar baru lagi. Kau pikir Oh Sehun ini bukan seorang arjuna?" Woohyun memberikan penjelasan akan pertanyaan Sunny.

"Kau menghancurkan image ku di hadapan gadis-gadis cantik Woohyun" ucap Sehun juga dengan bercanda,

"Dia sedang _single,_ jadi bagi para wanita _single_ disini yang ingin menjadi pacar Sehun bisa mendaftar pada ku" timpal Luhan mempromosikan sahabatnya.

Suara tawa dan keantusiasan dari teman-teman wanita mereka membuat percakapan itu makin serius dan jauh.

"Aku masih ingin memapankan karier ku dahulu daripada pusing memikirkan wanita. Aku juga masih harus konsentrasi menghadapi piala Asia U-23 nanti" ucap Sehun memutus percakapan panjang tentangnya

"Sehun, itu bagus jika karier mu makin bersinar. Tapi kami disini ingin tahu juga kriteria pasangan yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku tidak punya tipe ideal Irene"

"Tapi pasti punya kan beberapa kriteria yang kau inginkan? kau suka dengan wanita yang bagaimana?"

"Sehun, beritahu saja bagaimana sebenarnya gadis yang kau suka. Mereka berniat sekali menjadi pacar mu" saran Hoya

Sehun terdiam memikirkan bagaimana menjawab pertanyaan yang ia pun bingung ingin kriteria yang seperti apa. Saat masih bingung memikirkan kriteria wanita yang disukainya, iris nya menangkap sosok Kai yang tak antusias sendiri padanya.

"Aku ingin gadis yang tampak anggun, tenang, tampak terpelajar, berambut panjang dan ingin ia menyukai Oh Sehun yang apa adanya"

"Hei hentikan Sehun, kau banyak menerbangkan harapan untuk gadis-gadis disini jika seperti itu kriteria mu. Hampir semua mereka seperti itu"

Minho akhirnya ikut juga dalam percakapan teman-temannya.

"Aku hanya menjawab apa yang ku pikirkan tadi Minho. Aku juga tak tahu kenapa aku bicara seperti tadi"

Berbagai komentar dari teman-teman Sehun yang hadir di pesta ulang Luhan itu membuat Sehun kewalahan.

Kai yang sedang memainkan handphonenya mendapat pesan dari Xiumin. Ia heran mengapa ia mendapat pesan dari temannya yang hanya berjarak dua meter dari tempatnya duduk.

"_**Kau masih memiliki harapan mendapatkannya Kai"**_

Kai menatap Xiumin bertanya apa maksud sahabatnya itu. Tapi Xiumin hanya mengepalkan tangannya bermaksud menyampaikan FIGHTING padanya. Kai kemudian membalas pesan sahabatnya itu.

"_**Aku tak tertarik dengannya Xiumin"**_

_HUNKAI_

Bagi pesepakbola, performa cemerlang di lapangan hijau ditentukan oleh kondisi stamina tubuh. Jika stamina fit dan bugar maka tak sulit untuk para pemain berbakat dan pekerja keras mencapai kegemilangan di lapangan hijau maupun menjadi pujaan media. Oh Sehun sudah merasakan bagaimana di sanjung dan di puja berkat bantuan media. Tapi sepakbola bukan hanya tentang stamina dan dukungan popularitas melalui media. Cedera dan di cerca media juga melengkapi kehidupan pesepakbola. Walau banyak yang membelanya karena cedera adalah hal biasa bagi pesepakbola, tetap saja Oh Sehun tak bisa menyangkal dirinya layak dijadikan kambing hitam kekalahan tim nya di semifinal kejuaraan piala Asia U-23 minggu lalu. Ia cedera disaat tim nya dalam situasi tertinggal satu gol dari tim lawan dan pelatih mereka telah melakukan tiga kali pergantian pemain sebelumnya. Maka ia yang di tandu keluar lapangan membuat para rekannya hanya berjumlah sepuluh dilapangan memperjuangkan kebanggaan negaranya.

Ia cedera engkel parah, tapi hatinya terluka lebih parah akibat gagal dalam kejuaraan itu. Impiannya untuk mempersembahkan gelar gagal dan malah harus menjadi sasaran kemarahan fans yang hanya tahu tentang menang dan kalah tanpa memahami bagaimana kehidupan pesepakbola yang tak cukup mudah. Ia pulang ke Korea dengan perasaan kecewa dan dicerca pertanyaan wartawan bagaimana perasaan nya gagal bersama tim nya.

Vonis tiga bulan istirahat dari lapangan hijau ia terima dari dokter tim nasional. Ia pasrah harus diam di ruang perawatan dan absen membela Seoul FC yang merupakan klub tempatnya bernaung. Ia diprediksi juga akan kehilangan tempat utama di klubnya karena ada pemain muda lainnya yang siap menggantikan tempatnya selama lebih dari tiga bulan. Kompetisi sepakbola cukup berat dan menyuguhkan persaingan ketat bahkan dari sesama rekan nya hanya untuk mendapatkan satu tempat di _starting line up_ klubnya.

Ia masih berada di asrama klubnya nya sekarang. Bukan bersembunyi dari kejaran fans yang marah atau kejaran media, tapi ia memang perlu merenung dan menjalani banyak terapi memulihkan kakinya. Sekarang ia harus menggunakan satu tongkat penyangga untuk berjalan. Ia paham sekali cedera ini biasa saja untuk para pesepakbola, tapi perasaan kecewa dan putus asa terlalu terasa dihatinya.

Ia biasa di puja dan di bela oleh fans, tapi sekarang fans pun banyak yang marah karena kecewa mereka gagal membawa piala. Publik Korea seringkali berlebihan memuji seseorang yang dianggap pahlawan, tapi berlebihan juga menghujat seseorang saat mereka melakukan kesalahan. Ia bahkan membaca forum antifans yang menyarankan dirinya mundur saja dari tim nasional junior dan Seoul FC. Bukankah itu kejam? siapa yang ingin kalah dan gagal membawa timnya di sebuah kejuaraan?. Ia juga menangis saat ditandu keluar lapangan, bukan menangis karena sakit yang mendera kakinya. Tapi sakit nama negara mu di kalahkan negara tetangga tentang bibit-bibit muda pesepakbolanya.

_HUNKAI_

Sore mendung nya ia habiskan masih di asrama atlet klubnya. Ia belum banyak keluar ke tempat umum sejak menjadi seorang pesakitan dan di tuding pecundang karena tak meminta maaf secara terbuka pada publik atas gagalnya ia sebagai pemain di turnamen besar itu. Masih dalam kondisi tubuh dan mentalnya yang buruk ia lebih memilih istirahat seharian di dalam kamar.

Pintu kamarnya di ketuk dan Sehun segera berjalan dengan susah payah menuju bagian depan pintunya. Ternyata pengantar surat yang mengantarkan kumpulan surat-surat dari penggemarnya dan undangan pernikahan dari Luhan. Ia ikut bahagia saat membaca surat undangan itu, seminggu lagi sahabatnya menikah. Tapi ia cukup miris mendapat surat-surat dan bingkisan penggemarnya. Biasanya ia mendapatkan dua puluh kali banyaknya tumpukan surat-surat, kartu ucapan dan bingkisan dari penggemarnya. Apa sekarang ia tak lagi berharga untuk mereka karena sebuah kegagalan?

Sehun membaca satu persatu-satu surat dan kartu ucapan yang tak banyak di terimanya itu.

"**Sehun oppa, jangan dengarkan kata mereka. Kau kebanggaan kami. Tetap semangat oppa. Kau bisa mencari klub lain jika Seoul FC mencampakkan mu. Aku terus berdoa untuk kesembuhan mu, cepat kembali ke lapangan" - ****Joy Park**

"**Oh Sehun adalah pemuda berbakat yang tak patut disalahkan oleh mereka. Semua orang itu tolol dan buta. Kenapa mereka hanya memuji mu saat kau dalam performa terbaik mu dan malah pergi saat kau butuh dukungan?. Kami akan bersama mu" - ****Kim Suho**

"**Aku akan memberikan dukungan untuk mu. Kau kebanggan kami Oh Sehun. Bahkan kalau kau tak bermain di klub besar, aku akan tetap datang ke stadion menonton aksi mu" - ****Choi Sulli**

Dua jam berlalu, dan kini Oh Sehun menangis kencang sebagai pria membaca surat-surat penggemar setianya. Tak hanya surat yang hari ini datang padanya, tapi ia kembali membongkar surat-surat lainnya yang pernah ia terima setelah menjadi pesepakbola. Ia sadar sekali siapa orang-orang yang selalu mendukungnya. Dan ia berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena telah mengirimkan orang-orang itu untuk mempedulikannya. Itu menguatkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai gugup Sunny melihatnya seperti tak suka. Mata sipit gadis imut itu seperti ingin menerkamnya.

"Ada apa? kau terlihat tak suka melihat ku Sunny"

"Kenapa kau berdandan terlalu cantik hari ini Kai? ini pernikahan Xiumin dan hanya dia seharusnya yang boleh paling cantik. Kau ingin mencuri perhatian pria-pria tampan disini?"

Kai segera meninggalkan Sunny yang kembali memulai sifat kekanakannya.

"Apa aku berlebihan berdandannya?" ucap Kai dalam hati

Ia melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca besar yang ada di pigura taman hotel. Tidak, ia tampil standar dengan rok bewarna _peach_ panjang berbelahan tinggi hingga sepaha dan setelan baju senada roknya yang indah. Pakaian itu memang menampakkan perut rata dan indahnya. Apa ia terlalu seksi untuk datang seperti ini di pernikahan sahabatnya?. Ia merapikan rambut hitamnya yang ia tata bergelombang sebelumnya.

"Kau sudah cantik, bahkan sangat seksi untuk sukses menggoda lelaki"

Kai melihat Oh Sehun berdiri di belakangnya melalui kaca di depannya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Sehun sekilas dan membungkukkan badannya seperti kebiasaannya tiap bertemu seseorang.

"Tidak, aku biasa saja. Aku harus ke dalam menemui Xiumin" ucap Kai membungkuk lagi dan meninggalkan Sehun dengan terburu-buru.

Sehun tersenyum menatap kepergian Kai.

"Dia cantik sekali hari ini" ucap Sehun sekali lagi

Sehun dengan tongkat penyanggah di tangan kanannya berusaha mencari keberadaan Luhan. Ia ingin mengucapkan selamat pada sahabat karibnya itu.

_HUNKAI_

Upacara pernikahan berkonsep "Secret Garden" itu telah berakhir. Kai beserta tamu-tamunya sedang berfoto bergantian dengan pengantin yang tampak sangat bahagia. Saat Xiumin telah selesai berfoto bersama Sunny, ia memanggil Kai agar berfoto bersamanya. Xiumin yang melihat Luhan berfoto bersama Sehun juga mengisyaratkan mereka merapat agar bisa berfoto berempat bersama. Xiumin sedikit meringis merasakan pinggangnya mendapat cubitan kecil dari Kai.

"Aku hanya ingin memberi mu kenang-kenangan Kai. Suatu saat pasti kau akan menyukainya" bisik Xiumin yakin sekali.

"Tidak, aku tak akan….."

"Sudahlah, pasang pose paling cantik Kai"

Setelah jepretan berkali-kali dan berbagai gaya itu selesai, ia segera menyingkir dari pasangan pengantin yang sepertinya kompak mengerjainya itu untuk mencari Sunny. Ternyata Sunny sedang berkumpul dengan teman-teman mereka yang lain.

"Ehem, ada yang baru berpose bersama Oh Sehun nih" ucap Sunny tersenyum menggoda Kai.

"Itu hanya kebetulan saja, karena Luhan mengajak Sehun sekalian" ucap Kai cuek

"Tapi tetap saja kau beruntung Kai. Aku juga ingin sekali berfoto dengan Sehun. Walaupun ia sakit seperti itu, ia tetap tampan" timpal Irene

"Benar, ia sungguh tampan dan ingin sekali aku berfoto dengannya nanti. Sepupu ku juga penggemarnya. Nanti aku ingin minta tanda tangan Sehun untuk ku berikan pada sepupu ku itu" Luna juga menimpali perkataan Irene.

"Kalian untuk apa meributkan seorang pesakitan seperti dia? dia itu bukan pahlawan yang patut kalian idolakan lagi. Gara-gara dia timnas U-23 gagal di semifinal piala Asia, kalian lupa?"

Perkataan seorang gadis bernama Kyungsoo membuat beberapa gadis disana terdiam.

"Kyungsoo, dia tetap teman mu juga. Seharusnya kau tak bicara seperti itu di belakangnya" Sunny menegur Kyungsoo tentang ketidaksopanannya.

"Tapi aku bicara fakta Sunny, dia tak tahu malu sekali bisa tersenyum sok tampan saat seperti tadi padahal di komunitas online banyak yang menuntut ia mempertanggung jawabkan kesalahannya. Seharusnya sekarang ia merenung dan menggelar konfrensi pers bahwa ia menyesali cedera dan performa buruknya. Bukannya bersenang-senang seperti sekarang. Apa dia tak tahu banyak rakyat Korea yang menangis gara-gara dia?"

Kai yang memegang minuman meletakkan gelas nya kuat di meja yang mereka duduki. Gadis berkulit tan itu berdiri dengan pandangan marah menatap teman SMA nya yang bernama Kyungsoo itu.

"Kau siapa berani-berani nya melecehkan dia seperti itu?. Kau pikir hanya rakyat Korea yang menangis dan ia tidak?. Pasti ia jauh lebih sakit dari kita semua yang hanya bisa menonton di televisi. Meminta maaf untuk kesalahannya yang mana? atas kegagalan timnya mendapatkan tiket final? kau pikir sepakbola olahraga individu? jadi hanya ia yang patut disalahkan dari 22 pemain timnas U-23 itu?. Mengapa hanya ia yang di salahkan orang-orang dan media?. Mengapa banyak fans yang mengangkatnya setinggi langit saat ia bagus dulu, tapi sekarang berbalik menghujatnya saat ia sama sekali tak salah?. Ia cedera dan itu bukan maunya. Kenapa orang seperti mu sanggup menyalahkan ia yang pasti menderita karena mengalami tekanan dari media juga? kau teman nya atau bukan?"

"Kai tenanglah…." Sunny berusaha meredakan emosi Kai yang meletup-letup menghadapi Kyungsoo.

"Kau juga siapa memangnya sok membelanya? memangnya kau pacarnya?"

Kai berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang memerah menahan amarah.

"Kai sudah, jangan membuat keributan disini. Orang-orang melihat mu dan Oh Sehun ada di belakang mu sekarang" suara bisikan Sunny menghentikan Kai yang ingin melawan Kyungsoo.

Ia melihat sekelilingnya nya, banyak tamu undangan memperhatikannya. Luhan dan Xiumin juga sepertinya ada di sana melihat dirinya yang sudah membuat kekacauan. Ia membungkukkan badan pada tamu undangan meminta maaf akan sikap nya yang sudah mengganggu mereka. Ia memberikan tatapan maaf nya pada pengantin cantik disana yang merupakan sahabatnya. Saat ia buru-buru beranjak meninggalkan kursinya, ada Sehun yang menatap nya dengan wajah sendunya. Ia juga membungkukkan tubuhnya meminta maaf.

_HUNKAI_

"**Kesenangan terbesar dalam hidup ini adalah melakukan hal, dimana orang lain menganggap bahwa kita tidak mampu melakukan hal tersebut. Tetaplah semangat dengan tekad mu. Cedera bukan penghambat untuk mengejar mimpi mu, tapi suatu hal yang harusnya menjadi pelecut semangat untuk kau kembali lebih kuat. Saat banyak orang meninggalkan mu, percaya lah bahwa masih ada pendukung yang berharap kau kembali ke lapangan melihat aksi mu. Tidak peduli seberapa banyak pemain hebat yang tumbuh tiap harinya, bagi ku selalu kau yang terhebat. Saat kau putus asa dengan cedera mu, mengapa kau tak merasa bersalah pada para pendukung yang menunggu mu? kau harusnya merasa bersalah dan jangan membuat mereka ikut putus asa seperti mu. Putus asa bukanlah sikap ksatria Oh Sehun. Saat orang-orang se-Korea membenci mu, aku berjanji akan tetap mendukung mu. Buktikan pada Korea kalau kau mampu menjadi kebanggan mereka. Tolong bangkitlah demi kami yang menanti mu" ****Double K**

"Itu surat terakhir mu untuk ku kan?"

Kai sedang duduk di pojok taman setelah melarikan diri, dan ia cukup tertegun mendengar suara Sehun membacakan surat tiba-tiba dari arah belakang. Matanya menatap pria itu berjalan mendekatinya sambil membawa surat beramplop biru di tangannya.

"Aku tak mengerti apa maksud mu Oh Sehun. Aku sepertinya akan pulang, aku pamit dahulu"

"Kenapa kau menghindar? aku yakin surat ini kau yang menulisnya"

"Maaf, tapi bukan aku yang mengirim surat itu. Aku bukan penggemar mu lagi Oh Sehun. Tadi aku hanya tak suka saja dengan sikap Kyungsoo yang berbicara ngasal. Jadi jangan salah sangka kalau aku masih menjadi fans mu dan membela mu"

"Double K itu kau Kim Kai" ucap Sehun sangat yakin

"Darimana kau bisa menyimpulkan itu surat ku Oh Sehun?"

"Karena hanya kau lah gadis yang mendukung ku dari awal aku belum menjadi apa-apa. Kau gadis yang memperhatikan ku saat belum banyak mata orang memandangku, kau menganggapku hebat saat orang-orang masih memerlukan bukti kehebatanku. Kau seseorang yang peduli pada ku saat aku tak peduli pada diri ku sendiri di bawah derasnya hujan. Kau seseorang yang telah banyak berkorban untuk ku tapi dengan tega aku mengacuhkan mu. Kau yang sangat mencintai ku dengan aku yang kejam menghancurkan hati mu. Kau yang selalu menyemangati ku dan aku yang dengan tak punya perasaan mengusir mu untuk menjauhi ku. Maaf kan aku Kim Kai…."

Kai melihat tetesan air mata emosional Sehun didepannya.

"Terima kasih tetap menjadi pendukung ku walau aku sudah menyakiti hati mu saat di SMA dulu. Aku memang pria kurang ajar yang baru bisa mengatakan maaf saat semuanya sudah terlalu lama dan lambat. Maafkan aku…."

"Maaf Sehun, itu bukan aku. Aku turut bersimpati tentang apa yang menimpa mu, tapi aku bukan orang itu"

Kai berjalan meninggalkan taman dan Sehun segera memanggil Kai yang mulai menjauh.

"Kim Kai…"

Kai masih berjalan meninggalkan taman itu. Sehun yang masih tertatih-tatih merasakan kakinya masih nyeri untuk berjalan cepat tetap berkeras menghentikan Kai menghindarinya.

"Kai…."

Brugghhh

Kai mendengar suara sesuatu terjatuh di belakangnya. Ia melihat Sehun terjatuh dan kesulitan berdiri menyanggah tongkatnya. Ia bimbang apakah harus pergi atau membantu Sehun yang sedang kesulitan. Setelah bingung dengan pemikirannya sendiri, akhirnya ia berlari mendekati Sehun dan membantu pria itu berdiri.

"Hati-hati, jangan memaksakan diri untuk berjalan cepat kalau kaki mu belum mampu"

Kai merasakan Sehun memeluknya erat sekali setelah membantu pria itu berdiri.

"Aku tahu itu memang kau. Kau tak bisa membohongi ku, hati ku terus mengatakan bahwa itu Kau. Maaf aku baru menyadarinya"

Kai melepas pelukan Sehun dan tersenyum lemah.

"Tidak Oh Sehun, aku bukan orang itu"

Kai benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Sehun di taman samping hotel itu sendiri. Sehun meraba dada kirinya dan jantung itu kembali berdetak tak semestinya.

_HUNKAI_

Pemulihan cederanya berjalan cukup lambat, dan Sehun makin frustasi dengan keadaannya. Ia sudah bisa berjalan tapi belum bisa berlari secepat biasanya. Cedera engkel kanan cukup buruk untuknya yang merupakan pemain sayap. Ia bukanlah pemain kidal yang bisa menendang bola dengan akurasi tepat dengan kaki kirinya. Ini sudah tiga bulan masa pemulihannya, dan ini untuk pertama kalinya ia berlatih sendiri di pagi hari saat latihan resmi nya baru akan mulai sore nanti.

Sudah dua jam-an ia ada di lapangan sepakbola tempat latihan timnya untuk berlatih. Kini ia mengambil posisi untuk menendang bola dari posisinya berdiri sekarang. Ia menendang satu bola ke arah gawang dan hasilnya meleset. Sehun mencoba menendang dengan kaki kirinya, tapi _shooting_ nya lebih tak akurat. Ia terus menerus mencoba melakukan tendangan bebas pada bola-bola yang jumlahnya puluhan itu ke gawang, namun tak satupun yang masuk ke gawang. Masih sangat sulit pikirnya. Ia berjongkok dan memegang engkel kanan nya, letih sekali.

"OH SEHUN JANGAN MENYERAH ! BERJUANGLAH…..!"

Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya melihat suara gadis yang dikenalnya meneriakinya.

"OH SEHUN….! OH SEHUN…. ! OH SEHUN….! FIGHTING !

"Aku yakin sekali kau memang gadis itu Kim Kai" ucapnya dalam hati

Ia berlari menghampiri Kai yang pagi itu memakai seragam Seoul FC bernomor punggung 7 miliknya. Sehun mendekatinya hendak memeluknya, tapi ia tak jadi memeluk tubuh itu karena jadi canggung sendiri karena Kai yang tersenyum canggung juga tampaknya. Tapi Sehun senang karena sekarang Kim Kai lah yang memeluknya tanpa ragu. Ia luar biasa bahagia sekarang dan lupa bagaimana putus asanya ia beberapa menit yang lalu.

Saat pelukan itu terlepas, mereka berdua kembali canggung akan apa yang mereka lakukan barusan. Sehun yang tak ingin kelihatan gugupnya berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

"Aku senang kau datang. Luar biasa senang sekali"

"Luhan memberitahu ku kalau hari ini kau akan latihan perdana. Setelah berpikir tadi malam, akhirnya aku berani kesini"

"Aku merasa kembali hidup setelah mendengar teriakan mu seperti empat tahun lalu, sungguh.."

"Sehun, jangan ingat kan aku tentang itu. Itu sangat memal…"

Sehun langsung mengecup bibir pink lembut Kim Kai dengan cepat. Ia tak ingin mendengar kalimat penyesalan dari gadis itu. Sehun makin memperdalam lumatannya saat Kai yang terdiam kini memberinya akses untuk mencumbu bibir kenyal itu di dalam mulutnya. Nikmat sekali, Sehun merasakan perasaan yang sangat menakjubkan mencium gadis manis ini.

Kai hampir mati terkena serangan jantung karena Sehun begitu cepat meraup bibirnya dan begitu cepat membuatnya melayang dengan kecupannya.

"Tunggu aku latihan di pinggir lapangan ya. Semangati aku" ucap Sehun mencium keningnya cukup lama dan berlari ke lapangan kembali untuk berlatih.

"Ya Tuhan, apa aku bermimpi?" ucap Kai tak percaya bahwa ia dan Sehun baru berciuman bibir. Sehun juga dengan lembut mencium keningnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Darimana kau tahu kalau Double K itu sebenarnya aku?"

Hari sudah malam, tapi dari pagi ia belum beranjak dari lapangan latihan Seoul FC melihat Sehun latihan. Kini ia bersama Sehun duduk di atas rumput lapangan hijau stadion kebanggaan tim Sehun itu.

"Dari semua surat dan bingkisan-bingkisan yang kau berikan pada ku. Tiga tahun ini aku sama sekali tak pernah berpikir itu dari mu. Tapi saat kau mengirimkan surat dan bingkisan terakhir mu untuk ku, aku menyadarinya. Kau memberikan buku sketsa yang sangat indah mengenai hidup ku. Aku tersentuh sekali saat itu, dan aku tahu hanya kau di dunia ini yang tahu bagaimana perjuangan ku latihan disekolah dulu karena kau sering mengikuti ku"

"Tapi itu sketsa biasa, kenapa kau bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu?"

"Karena aku tahu hanya kau lah yang tahu aku berlatih melakukan tendangan bebas saat hujan turun dengan deras, hanya kau lah yang tahu aku berlari menggendong pasir di tepi lapangan dan hanya kau lah yang tahu aku membebat cedera ku sendiri saat semua rekan ku sudah pulang. Kau menggambar detail kesakitan ku itu di buku sketsa mu. Terima kasih, itu berarti sekali untuk ku" ucap Sehun tulus

Kai hanya tersenyum mendengar Sehun kini menyadari keberadaannya.

"Sebenarnya aku tak ingin kau tahu kalau Double K itu aku"

"Maaf membuat mu sakit dengan sikap ku. Sungguh aku menyesal pernah memarahi mu dan mengingkari janji ku kencan dengan mu. Jika aku mengingat itu, aku benar-benar merasa buruk sekali. Maaf aku tak menghargai pengorbanan mu. Seharusnya aku tak bicara kejam waktu itu. Cara ku mengusir mu sangat salah, aku mengakuinya. Pasti berat bagi mu memaafkan ku, makanya kau membenci ku saat kita sekelas dulu"

"Aku sangat sakit hati dengan mu karena kau tak memahami perasaan dan pengorbanan ku. Aku mencoba melupakan perasaan cinta ku pada mu saat kita sekelas dulu. Aku cukup tahu malu untuk tak berada dalam jangkauan matamu agar kau merasa tak terganggu atau membuat hati ku cemburu melihat mu dan baekhyun. Jadi aku berusaha keras seperti tak mengenal mu"

Kai tersenyum miris mengenang kenangan pahitnya dulu. Sehun menggenggam tangan mungil gadis di sampingnya ini setelah melihat senyum sakit itu.

"Tapi aku mulai menyadari sikap ku salah untuk membenci mu. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah jika aku menunjukkan rasa cinta yang begitu dalam pada seseorang, yang salah adalah mengharapkan dan memaksa dia untuk melakukan hal yang sama terhadap ku. Itu memang hak mu pacaran dengan Baekhyun dulu, bodoh sekali aku marah dan kecewa pada mu, memangnya aku siapa?. Aku mulai merasa bersalah sekali setelah merenungkan kesimpulan ku itu. Dan aku mengucapkan kata maaf ku yang paling tulus saat di kertas perpisahan kita. Aku ingin meminta maaf langsung pada mu, tapi aku malu untuk menampakkan wajah ku pada mu"

"Tapi kau tersenyum pada ku waktu malam perpisahan SMA dan untuk pertama kalinya kau mau bicara agak panjang pada ku" Sehun kembali mengingat momen terakhir mereka dulu.

"Aku sangat yakin kau menjadi pesepakbola dan kita tak berada di kampus yang sama. Saat itu aku masih mencintai mu dan ku pikir itu kesempatan terakhir ku untuk melihat sosok mu, makanya aku memberanikan diri menyapa mu"

"Aku tak tahu seberapa kuat hati mu menderita menahan rasa lelah untuk ku. Tapi melihat mu tetap mendukung ku untuk jangka waktu yang selama itu, aku tahu kau gadis paling baik yang pernah ku tahu. Terima kasih Kai, aku tak tahu harus mengucapkan apa lagi untuk kau paham bahwa aku merasa bangga sekaligus terharu akan banyak dukungan mu pada ku"

"Aku pun tak pernah mengerti diri ku sendiri Sehun. Aku berusaha keras melupakan mu, tapi aku tetap kembali untuk melihat mu. Aku bukan gadis baik Sehun, aku cukup munafik menutupi bahwa aku terus mengagumi mu tapi berkata tidak pada sahabat ku sendiri"

"Xiumin tahu kau masih mengagumi ku. Setelah kau pulang dari pesta pernikahannya, ia menunjukkan sebuah foto dari lukisan di galeri mu. Aku terpukau karena aku tahu kau mencoba melukis ku yang terbang dengan sayap-sayap malaikat ku membawa sebuah bola. Jika aku sudah merumput kembali, aku akan membeli lukisan itu dari mu. Berapa harganya Kai? apakah mahal?" ucap Sehun serius

Kai terdiam mendengar penuturan Sehun. Tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.

Pantas saja Xiumin sering menggodanya tentang Sehun, ternyata sahabatnya itu tahu ia masih menyukai Sehun. Kai jadi merasa bodoh sekali terus berpura-pura di depan Xiumin selama ini.

"Lukisan itu tidak di jual Sehun, itu salah satu karya _masterpiece_ ku. Dan jangan percaya diri berlebihan, itu bukan kau" ujar Kai menutupi kebenaran ssesungguhnya.

Sehun tersenyum mengelus rambut panjangnya.

"Apakah rasa cinta mu masih besar untuk ku sebesar dulu Kai?" tanya Sehun serius.

Kai menatap mata Sehun yang mengharap kejujuran darinya. Ia jadi merasakan dinginnya angin malam di tubuhnya. Ia juga merasakan genggaman tangan besar Sehun menguat di tangannya.

"Euhm Sehun, ini sudah malam. Mungkin kakak ku sudah pulang ke rumah dan aku dilarang pulang malam. Besok-besok aku akan melihat mu latihan dan mendukung mu saat kau kembali bermain"

"Kau ini kenapa suka sekali menghindari ku sih?. Kau mau balas dendam pada ku ya karena dulu kau yang mengejar-ngejar ku?"

"Bukan, sungguh. Hanya saja aku…. hanya saja aku…." Kai jujur gugup melihat Sehun mendekap pinggangnya sekarang.

"Aku paham, hati-hati pulangnya dari sini. Tapi sebelum pulang, kemarikan handphone mu" perintah Sehun pada Kai

Kai segera memberikan handphonenya pada Sehun. Bagaimana pun suksesnya ia menenangkan dirinya sendiri, berada di dekat Sehun seperti ini membuatnya gugup juga. Kai tidak tahu rasa terlalu bahagianya membuat ia menjadi gadis yang gampang gugup.

"Itu nomor ku. Aku juga sudah memasukkan nomor mu ke handphone ku. Jadi nanti kirimkan pesan kalau kau sudah sampai rumah. Mengerti?"

Kai tersenyum mengangguk. Dan ciuman dari bibir tipis Sehun ia dapatkan kembali di pipinya sebagai perpisahan mereka malam itu.

_HUNKAI_

Kai bahagia sekali hari ini. Semalam Sehun menelponnya dan mengatakan hari ini ia akan turun di _starting line up_ tim nya kembali setelah tiga bulanan berkutat dengan cideranya. Ia ditemani Xiumin dan Sunny. Xiumin memang selalu mendukung Seoul FC karena Luhan merupakan penyerang tim ini. Sedangkan Sunny seperti biasa, adalah korban paksaan untuk menemaninya menonton.

"Ehem, Xiumin lihat suami mu sedang pemanasan di lapangan" ucap Sunny

Xiumin memperhatikan suaminya yang sedang pemanasan dan menyempatkan diri melambai ke tribun VIP tempatnya berada.

"Indahnya menjadi pengantin baru. Aku iri sekali melihat Xiumin Kai"

"Diam lah Sunny, biarkan saja mereka"

Sunny cemberut melihat Kai yang tak bisa diajak kerjasama untuk menggoda Minseok. Ia melihat Kai yang sekarang focus melihat Oh Sehun yang juga sedang pemanasan di dekat Luhan.

"Ehemmmmm, sepertinya ada yang cemas melihat pria impiannya" ejek Sunny kini pada Kai.

Kai tak mempedulikan ucapan Sunny. Ia kembali melihat Sehun yang sepertinya memang sudah bugar untuk kembali merumput ke lapangan. Hanya saja ia khwatir Sehun akan gugup karena membawa beban mental karena publik yang belum sepenuhnya melupakan Piala Asia itu. Tapi ia segera berdoa agar semuanya baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu pertandingan sudah berjalan lebih 60 menit dan kedua tim masih berkedudukan seimbang tanpa gol. Kai terus mencermati pergerakan Sehun di sektor kanan lapangan. Walau tadi ia sempat cemas, tapi Sehun yang tampil lepas tanpa beban sekarang mampu membuatnya lega. Performanya kembali seperti Sehun yang gesit dan sulit dihentikan lawan. Sehun terus bergerak di sayap kanan, pria itu tampak bermain operan pendek cepat bersama Luhan di tengah dan dengan kecepatan berlarinya yang hebat mencoba menendang bola nya langsung menuju gawang.

"Woooaah…!" Suara seluruh pendukung Seoul FC bergemuruh.

Kai hanya mendesah kecewa karena bola itu bisa di tepis oleh kiper lawan. Tangannya sebagai penonton mengepal kuat. Ia juga mendengar Sunny dan Xiumin berteriak kecewa melihat bola yang ditendang Sehun gagal menjadi gol. Tapi Kai melihat ekspresi bahagia Sehun di layar raksasa stadion yang men_shoot _wajahnya di kamera. Ekspresi itu menunjukkan kalau pria itu bahagia. Kai jadi tersenyum karena percaya Sehun pasti akan memberikan kemampuan terbaik nya karena sepakbola adalah hal yang disukai dan dinikmati pria itu.

Sehun terus bergerak lincah dan beberapa bek lawan sekarang terus mengawalnya ketat, ia melihat posisi di tengah kosong dan bola masih ada di kakinya. Dua bek lawan yang cukup tinggi dan kokoh ada di depan di sampingnya menutup pergerakannya. Sehun tersenyum dalam hati, mungkin mencontoh apa yang sering dilakukan Lionel Messi pasti seru pikirnya. Ia melangkah membawa bolanya kedepan dan bek lawan juga semakin menutup ruangnya menuju gawang, dan saat itu lah dengan kaki kanan nya ia mengoper bola mundur ke belakang karena melihat Dongwoo ada dibelakangnya mem_back up _nya. Tentu saja trik tipuan itu langsung membuat lawannya melihat arah pergerakan bola. Dongwoo yang melihat ia sekarang di kejar mengoper bola tersebut pada Xi Luhan yang ada di kirinya. Segera saja Luhan mengirimkan umpan menyilang ke tengah lapangan yang langsung disambut oleh _heading _akurat Oh Sehun.

"GOL…..!"

Suara stadion Seoul FC berkapasitas 30 ribu itu pun bergemuruh menyambut gol yang terjadi pada menit ke 76 itu. Kai, Sunny dan Xiumin pun berteriak gembira saling berpelukan merayakan gol yang terjadi barusan.

"Lihat itu !" teriak Xiumin

Oh Sehun melakukan selebrasi luar biasa, pemain sayap itu melakukan salto di pinggir lapangan dan melepas bajunya menuju ke kamera di pojok lapangan.

"Ishhh, dia berlebihan sekali merayakan gol nya" ucap Sunny

Kai melihat ke layar raksasa lagi apa yang di lakukan pria itu. Ia melihat singlet putih Oh Sehun bertuliskan **"This is for my lovely Girl, KIM KAI"**

"Kai, dia menyatakan perasaan nya pada mu. Ya Tuhan aku iri sekali. Apakah aku bisa mempunyai pasangan pesepakbola seperti kalian juga?" ujar Sunny yang tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa irinya.

Kai melihat Sehun mendapatkan kartu kuning karena melakukan selebrasi berlebihan dengan melepas kaos nya. Tapi pria itu santai saja dan tampak melambaikan tangannya ke arah stadion VIP.

"Dia cukup manis dan keren Kai" ujar Xiumin mencoba menggoda Kai yang masih memperhatikan Sehun berlari sambil tertawa di samping Luhan.

Kai meraba jantungnya, dan bagian itu masih seperti empat tahun lalu. Masih berdetak tak karuan jika menyangkut aksi pria bernama Oh Sehun. Kini matanya melihat dua sahabatnya yang sekarang kompak menatapnya geli.

"Aku tahu, empat tahun yang lalu aku sudah pernah mengatakan kalau dia pria yang _gentle_ pada kalian. Tapi aku tidak menyangka ia juga sangat manis" ucap Kai tersenyum malu.

"Aku yakin surat kabar besok olahraga akan segera menempelkan foto mu di depannya sebagai Wags dari Oh Sehun" ujar Sunny

"Tidak, besok Oh Sehun akan kembali menjadi lebih kuat dan tenang. Koran-koran akan menulis tajuk Oh Sehun dan comeback nya yang sukses" ujar Kai yakin

"1 goal, 1 kartu kuning, dan 1 selebrasi cinta mungkin ?" tambah Xiumin

Sunny dan Xiumin tertawa melihat Kai yang cemberut karena terus di ledek.

_HUNKAI_

Senyum tak lepas dari sepasang insan yang berada di atas rumput hijau lapangan sepakbola di belakang stadion Seoul FC itu. Setelah pertandingan selesai, Sehun masih tetap berlatih sebentar dan sekarang adalah waktunya untuk ia santai sambil ditemani seseorang yang menempati relung hatinya. Tak ada kata yang terlontar, hanya pandangan bahagia lah yang terbias dari keduanya. Sehun memperhatikan Kai dan makin menyadari bahwa ia terlalu bodoh dulu mengabaikan gadis imut nan manis di depannya ini.

"Kai, aku mencintai mu" ucap Sehun sambil mengelus pipi halus yang tampak memerah itu.

"Aku sudah tahu" jawab Kai yang tersenyum malu.

"Kau tidak marah kan kalau aku sering mengajak mu kencan di atas lapangan dengan penampilan ku yang tidak tampan karena penuh keringat seperti ini?"

"Kau selalu tampan bagi ku apapun keadaan mu. Kau yang selalu memakai seragam sepakbola lah yang membuat ku jatuh cinta dulu"

Kai mengelap keringat Sehun dengan sapu tangannya. Pria ini jelas sekali masih lelah setelah dua jam berlatih. Ia makin mencintai pria pekerja keras seperti ini.

"Tapi aku takut kau bosan pada ku karena aku tidak bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu ku untuk mu. Mantan pacar ku banyak yang tak tahan dengan ku karena merasa aku bukan orang yang tepat untuk mereka. Tapi kali ini aku ingin kau paham dengan keadaan ku, karena aku tak akan melepas mu seperti aku dengan mudah nya melepaskan mereka"

Kai meraih tangan Sehun dan menempatkan telapak tangannya sendiri tepat di atas tangan kokoh Sehun.

"Jika kau tak bisa memberikan banyak waktu mu untuk ku, maka aku yang akan memberikan banyak waktu ku untuk mu"

"Tapi kau kan juga punya kesibukan melukis di galeri"

"Nanti aku akan melukis di pinggir lapangan sambil menemani mu yang suka berlatih pada malam hari"

Sehun sulit mengatakan bagaimana perasannya sekarang. Terlalu bahagia hingga rasa itu sulit terungkap dengan kata-kata. Ia merapatkan tubuhnya dan menciumi pipi gadis di depannya ini dengan sayang.

"Terima kasih"

"Aku mencintai mu Sehun. Ini semua bukan apa-apa"

Sehun merogoh kantung celana nya dan memperlihatkan hadiah kecil untuk gadisnya.

"Kemarin aku membelinya, apa kau suka?"

Kai melihat Sehun memperlihatkan kotak cincin di tangannya. Sepasang cincin yang sangat indah kini ada di depannya.

"Apakah ini cukup bagus untuk cincin pernikahan kita?"

Kai tak menyangka Sehun secepat ini melamarnya. Ia tersenyum dan tampak tak percaya.

"Aku sudah memutuskan masa depan ku musim depan Kai. Aku akan menandatangani kontrak dengan salah satu klub di Jerman, dan aku ingin kau telah menjadi istri ku saat aku pindah ke sana. Apa kau mau?"

"Kau serius Sehun? kau yakin ingin menikahi ku?. Bukankah ini terlalu cepat untuk kita yang baru dekat dan memulai hubungan?"

"Teman membuatmu ku tertawa, sahabat membuat ku gembira, namun yang tulus mencintailah yang mampu membuat hidupku bahagia. Tak ada keraguan lagi dalam diriku untuk memilih mu. Kau begitu mencintai ku, dan aku ingin segera mengalahkan mu tentang rasa cinta itu. Lihatlah, mulai sekarang aku yang akan lebih mencintai mu. Aku terlalu yakin pada mu Kim Kai"

"Gombal" ucap sambil Kai tersenyum

"Tidak, itu tadi tulus dari hati ku. Aku bukan tipe penggombal. Semua kata-kata itu murni ungkapan hati ku untuk semua rasa bersalah ku, terima kasih ku, juga rasa cinta ku. Tolong temani aku sampai akhir hayat ku. Aku ingin menghabiskan hari-hari ku dengan seseorang seperti mu. Tak ada yang lebih baik dari mu, menikah lah dengan ku" ucap Sehun serius

Kai menatap cincin yang masih ada di tangan Sehun, lalu menatap wajah tampan idolanya, impiannya dan juga cintanya ini.

"Tak ada seorang gadis yang menolak diajak menikah oleh pangeran impiannya" ucap Kai mengisyaratkan kesediaannya.

Keduanya saling menatap dan sama-sama tersenyum karena sedang dimabuk cinta. Sulit sekali menahan rasa bahagia saat sedang jatuh cinta.

Cincin indah itu tak ragu Sehun sematkan di jari lentik gadisnya. Kai menutup matanya saat Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya di atas rumput hijau yang lembab dan menciumnya cukup agresif. Pergulatan bibir itu merupakan cara mereka menyampaikan perasaan cintanya. Sehun mendorong tengkuk milik Kai agar ia bisa merasakan bibir manis pujaannya ini lebih dalam. Kai mabuk kepayang saat hangatnya lidah Sehun yang mengeksplorasi mulutnya semakin intens. Saat pergulatan bibir mereka berakhir, ia sulit menutupi wajah malu nya dan Sehun tak dapat menutupi wajah senangnya. Pujian seksi terucap dari Sehun untuk kedua kalinya. Pria itu merengkuh tubuhnya untuk sama-sama menikmati indahnya bintang yang bertaburan dilangit sana masih diatas rumput yang semakin basah. Cinta memang melupakan segalanya bahkan dimana mereka berada.

"Kai, aku semakin tak sabar untuk segera melihat mu menjadi pendampingku"

Kai menghadapkan wajahnya ke kanan melihat wajah tampan Sehun. Ia merasa inilah saat paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya. Ia tak bisa menjamin setelah ini mereka tak menghadapi masalah, tapi ia percaya bahwa hidup bersama seseorang yang ia cintai dan mencintainya akan membuatnya lebih kuat dan merasa bahagia. Ia tak ragu mempercayakan hidupnya dengan pria yang kini menatapnya dengan mata penuh cinta dan memuja. Ia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Oh Sehun adalah cinta sejatinya.

"Tentu saja, aku juga tak sabar menjalani liku kehidupan ini bersama mu. Aku akan mencintai mu sampai akhir Oh Sehun"

"Maka aku akan menjaga mu sampai akhir juga Kim Kai" janji Sehun sepenuh hatinya.

Kai menangis haru di dada bidang Oh Sehun mengingat perjuangannya untuk dapat merasakan pelukan hangat ini di tubuhnya. Semua tidaklah mudah.

Meski marah atas apa yang telah dilakukan orang yang ia cinta, ia tetap tak mampu berhenti mencintainya. Itulah Cinta…

Saat amarah dan dendam menumpuk di relung hati ini, tapi mendengar kata maaf dari orang yang ia cinta semua keangkuhan nya langsung sirna. Karena itu lah Cinta…..

Saat akhirnya kata cinta terucap dari seseorang yang ia puja, ia akan tetap menjawab "Ya" walau melalui banyak sakit hati karenanya. Karena itu lah Cinta…..

Cinta mampu mengalahkan begitu banyak perasaan sakit yang pernah dialami manusia, karena rasa sakit itu hanyalah cobaan untuk mengantarkan nya pada satu titik capai bernama cinta sejati. Cinta sejati adalah sebuah takdir yang tak pernah mudah mendapatnya. Di butuhkan hati yang kuat dan tulus dalam menggapainya. Dan Kai percaya Oh Sehun adalah takdir itu. Takdir yang diperjuangkan dengan rasa cinta yang tak pernah surut dan rusak walau banyak hal berliku untuk melaluinya. Bukankah cinta sejati memang buah dari sebuah perjuangan? dan sekarang ia benar-benar bahagia merasakan rasa manis perjuangan itu.

_FIN_

Hi everyone…..

Sebenarnya FF ini untuk event HUNKAI SWEET COUPLE itu. tapi saya di kasih tahu salah satu reader kalau event itu di hentikan. gak papa, it's okay.

lagu **indestructible** adalah lagu yang menceritakan tentang kuat nya tali persahabatan dan perjuangan mempertahankan ikatan itu (this song really nice, meaningful and easy listening). Tapi saya disini mencoba membuatnya menjadi sebuah kisah cinta yang terbentuk dari sebuah perjuangan.

Oh ya, Thank you udah mau baca ff saya yang sebelumnya saya pos.

Terima kasih untuk yang menyemangati kembalinya saya di pair ini dari beberapa reader di review (ternyata ada yang sadar saya menghilang). Sebenarnya saya juga gak menyangka bisa nulis di pair ini lagi. Bukan karena saya gak suka dengan pair ini (I love HUNKAI very much. I swear) hanya saja beberapa waktu lalu saya merasa "lelah". Lelah terhadap orang-orang yang tak menyukai saya.

Jadi saya pikir berhenti adalah langkah tepat saat itu daripada terus mendapat bashingan dan tuduhan yang tidak-tidak. Itu lah sebabnya sejak saya mempublish ff Komitmen chap 7 saya gak pernah lagi update ff pair ini. Saya hanya fokus di pair chankai dan kriskai. Jadi untuk reader yang mengatakan di review chankai dan kriskai adalah pair favorite saya itu tidak benar ya _dear_. Karena saya juga menyetarakan hunkai sama dengan dua pair itu pada dasarnya. Kalau dua pair itu favorite saya, maka hunkai juga pair favorite saya. saya menyukai ketiga pair itu dan saya gak bisa memilih pair mana yang paling saya favorit kan. Kenapa saya hanya menulis ff chankai dan kriskai? karena itu cukup menyamankan hati saya.

Well, waktu berlalu dan luka hati saya sudah sembuh. Saya sadar, hidup ini bukan hanya tentang dicintai tapi ada kalanya harus menerima rasa benci. Saya lebih tegar sekarang menghadapi segala bentuk bashingan tak berdasar. Gak papa kalau kalian mau mengirimkan bashingan lagi, kotak PM saya pasti senang menerima itu. Saya jadi lebih banyak belajar banyak hal karena itu semua.

Saya pikir gak fair juga rasanya pergi begitu saja dengan ninggalin beberapa hutang ff di pair ini yang belum saya lunasi. walau saya tahu, mungkin udah pada gak ingat dengan ff saya yang absurd bin runyam itu. tapi bagaimana pun juga saya harus bertanggung jawab menyelesaikan itu. tunggu aja….

Saya sadar, jumlah shipper ini paling banyak di antara shipper uke kai lainnya. Dan mungkin shipper ini punya banyak author ff hebat juga di dalamnya. Makanya semua reader ff ini punya ekspektasi tinggi juga dalam menilai cerita. Sebenarnya saya agak canggung kembali di pair ini masih dengan kemampuan yang segitu-gitu aja. Cerita saya masih nyampah-nyampah juga. Maafkan saya….

Mungkin ada yang bingung dengan ketidak jelasan saya mengapa nulis FF CHOICE dengan word yang cukup panjang dan sangat membosankan itu. Tapi percayalah, kalian gak terlalu saya buat bosan layaknya yang baca FF "Perfeck Fiance" di pair Chankai. Karena FF itu jauhhhhhhhhhhhhh lebih panjang dan membosankan dari FF yang saya pos kemarin.

Saya mencoba belajar beberapa _style _nulis sebenarnya tiga bulanan ini, dan ff GS dengan word agak panjang salah satunya. Membuat cerita GS dengan word yang lumayan panjang sudah saya lakukan di pair chankai dan juga kriskai. Dan saya senang, mereka cukup menyukainya, oleh karena itu saya pikir gak ada salahnya juga menulis untuk pair ini.

Walau kemarin hasilnya masih aneh dan runyam, tapi terima kasih untuk yang berkenan membacanya ff saya itu. Sekali lagi terima kasih dan senang rasanya bisa kembali dan menyapa kalian lagi.

Oke…..see u in next ff guys…..

.

.

.

.

**#Untuk reader ff saya yang lain apalagi PERFECK FIANCE sabar ya, saya inget kok punya hutang. Kasih waktu ya….(saya lagi enggan banget jadinya nyelesaiin ketikan fic-fic chankai itu gara2 si absurd PCY. Saya Lagi Lost feeling gara-gara ucapan nya itu. pergi aja sama kyungsoo dia. Biar baby Jongin ama Sehun aja. #shipper emosi). Lol**

**Tunggu aja ya reader TERCINTAHHHHHHHHH. Gak usah demo-demo lagi ya.**

**#nieh lempar baby Jongin untuk kalian satu-satu. #Lol**


End file.
